Reencontros
by Cecelitxa E. Black
Summary: James Potter e Lily Evans seguiram em frente depois de seu namoro na época da escola e se tornaram empresários de sucesso em diferentes companhias. Mas o que poderá acontecer com os dois ao se reencontrarem numa reunião de negócios? PósHogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reencontros**_

_Por Cecelitxa E.Black_

**Disclaimer: **James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin não me pertencem, mas eu preciso mesmo dizer? Se fossem meus, eu certamente não estaria aqui! Se não reconhecer algum personagem por aí, aí sim ele é meu! Então, por favor, não os usem sem pedir antes, ok?

**Sinopse:** James Potter e Lily Evans seguiram em frente depois de seu namoro na época da escola e se tornaram empresários de sucesso em diferentes companhias. Mas o que poderá acontecer com os dois ao se reencontrarem numa reunião de negócios?

**Sobre a fic: **Bem, foi realmente um lapso. Sabe, minha criatividade(se é que eu a tenho mesmo) age de um jeito curioso: quando eu não posso escrever. E quando eu preciso escrever(como está acontecendo em CAC), ela não vem! Absurdo isso, não? Pois então, no momento estou fugindo do meu trabalho de geografia e do meu estudo para o teste de matemática amanhã apenas porque meus dedos estavam coçando para escrever. Por isso que peço encarecidamente que, se tiverem um pingo de compaixão deixem reviews nessa... coisa, ok?

Ah, eu não sei quantos capítulos ela terá, mas será curtinha.

E aqui só vem as informações, pois se eu postasse a introdução teria que postar logo grande parte da estória... Mas mesmo assim comentem para eu ver o que acharam da idéia!

**Bjos, C ya!**


	2. Encontros Quentes e Notícias Inesperadas

_**Reencontros**_

_Por Cecelitxa E.Black_

James Potter espreguiçou-se em sua cadeira de couro negro e apoiou seus pés na mesa de mogno. Vislumbrou parte do centro de Londres através de sua ampla janela de vidro espelhado, em sua sala no penúltimo andar de um arranha-céu.

Ele começara a trabalhar naquela seguradora bruxa há dois anos, num cargo insignificante. Mas, em pouco tempo, ganhou várias promoções e foi subindo. No momento, sua foto estava no hall de entrada do edifício com os dizeres: _"Melhor funcionário do mês"_. Era o terceiro na companhia, apenas vindo depois do presidente e do vice-presidente desta.

Recostou-se e sorriu satisfeito. _"Em breve isso mudará"_, pensou. James teria uma reunião com um representante de uma outra empresa bruxa, e, se tudo desse certo, em pouco tempo se tornaria o presidente daquilo tudo. _"Cole já está velho, pensando em se aposentar. E Gallant então... Já é vice há tanto tempo que nem daria conta de administrar tudo sozinho!"_. Já estava no papo. Tinha um dom inato de lidar com as pessoas e convencê-las de que o que ele dizia era de fato o melhor para elas.

Tirou os pés da mesa e abriu a primeira gaveta de sua mesa. Pegou um papel púrpura berrante e escreveu:

"_Krista, venha aqui por favor e traga o Profeta Diário, sim?_

_James Potter"_

Com um aceno da varinha, o memorando saiu flutuando porta afora. Agora, abriu outra gaveta e apanhou dois pedaços de pergaminho desta vez. Remus havia lhe mandado algo mais cedo, mas ainda precisavam marcar a hora e o lugar em que se encontrariam.

"_Hoje, às oito horas no Murtisco._

_Prongs"_

- Bom dia, senhor Potter – Krista Jones, a secretária de James, abriu a porta e entrou com um exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ em uma mão e uma xícara de café na outra.

- Krista, quantas vezes terei que pedir que me chame de James? – o rapaz a observou.

Krista corou. Ás vezes ela poderia parecer inatingível, pois mantinha a imagem de secretária perfeita. Roupas sempre alinhadas, os cabelos louros sempre disciplinados em um apertado coque. Mas James sabia que seu ponto fraco era ele próprio. Desde o seu primeiro dia naquele trabalho, quando ele a chamou para sair quando a viu no corredor, ela alimentava uma paixonite pelo rapaz.

- Tudo bem... Me desculpe, senhor – Krista desculpou-se, mas James levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Deixa pra lá. Krista, mande essas mensagens para Sirius e Remus, por favor.

- Sim, _James_ – Krista fez um enorme esforço para chamá-lo pelo nome – Senhor – acrescentou, não conseguindo.

A secretária saiu apressadamente da sala. James abriu o jornal e, com o café à mão, começou a folheá-lo. Bebeu um gole. Passou uma página, passou outra, e... Espere! Voltou à reportagem anterior, e involuntariamente cuspiu todo o café que havia em sua boca. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e olhou incrédulo para uma foto em preto e branco de Lily Evans apertando a mão do presidente de uma companhia qualquer. Nem leu a matéria, perdendo-se em devaneios.

Aquela era a única garota – agora mulher – de quem realmente gostara em toda a sua vida. Chegaram a sair algumas vezes em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, mas ela terminou tudo. Que culpa tinha ele de ser um Maroto?

"_Ela parece ser uma empresária de sucesso agora"_, pensou. Assim como eu. _"Onde será que está morando?"_.

* * *

Não muito longe dali, em um luxuoso apartamento duplex, Lily Evans acordou com o rádio relógio, que, sintonizado em uma rádio bruxa, tocava uma animada música d'As Esquisitonas.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, olhando-se no espelho. Estava com uma aparência horrível. Havia olheiras fundas e arroxeadas embaixo de seus olhos e seus cabelos rubros, geralmente sedosos, encontravam-se em completa desordem e embaraço.

"_Sabia que isso ia acontecer"_, pensou, desgostosa, _"Não devia ter ficado escrevendo aqueles relatórios até as 4 da manhã ontem..."_. E com esse arrependimento, entrou debaixo do chuveiro frio de cabeça e tudo.

Saiu algum tempo depois enrolada num roupão vermelho e com os cabelos enrolados em uma toalha. Apanhou seu terninho com saia social, seu sapato fechado e sua maleta executiva e começou a se preparar. Após ter se vestido, voltou ao banheiro e tentou encobrir as olheiras com um pouco de maquiagem. Não adiantou. Deixou de lado e saiu. Na entrada de seu prédio, aparatou para seu trabalho. Olhou para cima, encarando o enorme e moderno edifício que parecia, literalmente, arranhar o céu. Sentiu-se ficar tonta e com um suspiro entrou logo no ambiente refrigerado.

Lily, antes de chegar à sua sala, falou com a recepcionista, com a faxineira, com seu assistente, com seu chefe, com quatro colegas de trabalho e ainda pegou três pastas com documentos para checar, seu crachá, que esquecerá lá no dia anterior, arquivos com as sugestões de melhora, uma xícara de café e algo para comer, pois não havia tomado café.

Entrou no elevador, seguida de seu assistente.

- Bom dia, senhor O'Connor – cumprimentou o chefe.

- Bom dia, senhorita Evans – Jack O'Connor respondeu sorrindo. Em seguida olhou intrigado para Brad, seu assistente.

- Oh, o senhor conhece Brad Dalton, meu assistente? – Lily apressou-se a apresentar. Apertaram as mãos e a euforia que Brad sentia por ter sido apresentado ao presidente da companhia era facilmente percebida. Após isso, instalou-se um silêncio quase palpável no ambiente e pouco tempo depois o elevador parou no antepenúltimo andar.

- Tenha um bom dia, senhor – Lily despediu-se com um sorriso e saiu sendo seguida por Brad.

- O que foi aquilo? – Brad perguntou, impressionado.

- Aquilo o que? – Lily devolveu, aérea.

- O que aconteceu no elevador! Como você conhece _Jack O'Connor_?

- Brad, modéstia à parte, você acha que uma das melhores funcionárias desta empresa não conheceria o chefão? – Lily riu da atitude de Brad e entrou na sala.

Ele exibiu uma expressão irritada e colocou tudo o que estava ajudando a chefe a carregar em cima de sua mesa e saiu. Lily revirou os olhos e sentou-se já cansada. Comeu um bolinho, para que seu estômago parasse de roncar, e bebeu o café, a fim de que seus olhos parassem de pesar. Encarou a enorme pilha de papéis e trabalho à sua frente e suspirou. Será que todo o trabalho que adiantara à noite não ajudara em nada?

Com um novo suspiro, pegou a primeira pasta e começou a organizá-la.

* * *

"_Senhor Potter,_

_Tem alguém aqui querendo vê-lo. Devo deixá-la entrar?_

_Krista Jones"_

James leu o memorando com um sorriso no rosto. Krista insistia em chamá-lo de 'senhor'... Releu-o. Pelo a jeito a pessoa que queria vê-lo era mulher. Não parara de pensar em Lily desde que vira sua foto no jornal, mas resolveu deixar quem quer que fosse entrar.

- Jaaaaay! – exclamou uma voz feminina. James ergueu o rosto. Era sua mãe. A Senhora Potter foi até ele com um sorriso maternal e o abraçou até quase sufocá-lo – E como anda o Jamesy da mamãe? – perguntou, apertando suas bochechas. Krista, que a acompanhara até ali, ainda estava na porta, rindo da cena. James a 'expulsou' com um aceno.

- M... mãe! – exclamou James, tentando respirar – Você está me sufocando!

- Desculpa, filho, mas é que depois que você saiu de casa e se tornou um homem de negócios, nunca mais nos visitou! – reclamou a mãe.

- E veja só! Meu filhinho está de terno!

- Bem... é exigência da empresa, mãe...

- Ah, como meu filhinho cresceu! Já não estuda mais em Hogwarts, não persegue a menina Evans – James estremeceu por algum motivo estranho ao som desse nome - , agora ele é adulto, e trabalha numa empresa vestindo um terno! – Vivian Potter enxugou uma lágrima no canto do olho e fungou – Estou tão orgulhosa!

- Obrigado, mãe... A senhora quer tomar um café? – ofereceu.

- Oh, é muita gentileza, Jamesy, mas eu estou só de passagem! Tive que vir resolver algumas coisas aqui no centro e passei só para lhe dar um beijo e um abraço bem apertado mesmo! – e com isso a Senhora Potter abraçou o único filho mais uma vez, plantou um beijo na sua testa e saiu.

James ainda estava no estado 'o-que-acaba-de-acontecer-aqui?', quando Krista entrou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Seus amigos responderam... – apenas deixou os pergaminhos em cima da mesa e saiu rapidamente. James entendeu o porquê da pressa ao ouvir a gargalhada que a secretária deu ao sair da sala. _"Minha mãe ainda me mata de vergonha"_, pensou, abrindo os bilhetes dos amigos. Não havia nada de interessante, apenas a confirmação de ambos para o compromisso à noite.

Levantou-se, afrouxando a gravata e deixando o paletó nas costas de sua cadeira. Saiu da sala e foi até a lanchonete do segundo andar, já que era seu horário de almoço. James pediu a comida e sentou-se a uma mesa vazia. Pouco tempo depois, a garçonete trouxe seu prato numa bandeja. O rapaz pôs-se a comer distraidamente, quando de repente uma mulher alta e loira sentou-se à sua frente na mesa.

A mulher era muito bonita: olhos claros, cabelos loiros, corpo escultural. James olhou-a curioso e ela lhe deu um sorriso sedutor.

- Annie, muito prazer – falou, com uma voz propositalmente rouca.

- James, igualmente – respondeu, entendendo o que ela queria.

- James Potter? – perguntou, surpresa.

- Sim, porque?

- Eu pensei que fosse bem mais... – analisou seu corpo e rosto – velho – acrescentou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

A garçonete interrompeu aquele momento estranho, trazendo a comida de Annie – apenas uma pequena porção de salada – e ela também começou a comer.

James já estava quase terminando seu prato quando sentiu algo roçar em sua perna. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, e ele afastou a perna. Lembrara-se de Lily na foto do jornal.

Alguns segundos depois, sentiu a perna de Annie novamente, agora entre suas pernas.

- Er... Te vejo por aí, então – falou, constrangido, levantando-se de repente e andando rapidamente até virar o corredor e encostar-se na parede. _"Se fosse qualquer outro dia, eu já estaria com essa mulher agora. Mas porque hoje, justo hoje, eu tinha que ver a Lily?"_, pensou, lembrando-se da loira e logo em seguida substituindo esse pensamento pela foto que vira no jornal mais cedo.

Afrouxou ainda mais a gravata, pois estava sentindo muito calor, apesar da refrigeração do ambiente. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Olhou-se no espelho. _"Preciso descobrir onde aquela ruiva está. Para lembrá-la um pouco dos tempos de escola..."_, pensou, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Saiu do banheiro e entrou no elevador cheio. Ao que parecia, Annie não estava lá. Ficou aliviado.

O elevador parou no terceiro andar e várias pessoas desceram, revelando um bela mulher loira nos fundos deste. Ela sorriu mais uma vez e piscou para James. Ele se virou de costas para ela, tentando evitar contato visual. Agora o elevador parara no quinto andar e mais pessoas saíram. A esta altura, ele já estava suando frio, com o rosto quase encostado na porta. Quando já estava começando a achar que talvez Annie tivesse descido do elevador, sentiu algo em sua cintura: as mãos dela.

James virou-se imediatamente, ofegando. Terrível erro. A mulher agora posicionara uma mão de um lado do ombro de James e a outra do outro lado. Apertou o botão vermelho, que fazia o elevador parar. Ele só pôde perceber que estavam sozinhos com alguns memorandos sobrevoando suas cabeças. Annie sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e se aproximou para beijar James. Este virou a cabeça. Ela virou a cabeça dele de volta e aproximou-se novamente. Desta vez James não resistiu,afinal era homem e tinha hormônios. Além do mais, uma perna dela estava entre as suas.

Deixou que ela o beijasse, já abraçando-a pela cintura. Ela abriu mais a boca, e James invadiu-a com sua língua. Suas línguas puseram-se a travar uma ritmada batalha. Annie começou a abrir a camisa de James e tirar a sua própria. A temperatura esquentava cada vez mais, e agora as mãos dele exploravam todo o corpo dela. Annie começou a beijar o pescoço de James, provocando arrepios. Foi descendo lentamente, passando por seus músculos bem definidos e chegando bem perto da barra de sua calça. Quando ela começou a abrir o cinto, porém, o elevador voltou a se mover, sem que eles percebessem.

De repente a porta do elevador se abriu. Um homenzinho pequeno deixou as caixas que carregava caírem no chão ao ver uma mulher usando apenas roupas íntimas e o mais indicado a presidente da empresa vestindo apenas suas calças. Com o barulho, os dois se afastaram, corando ao ver o homenzinho esperando para entrar. Rapidamente se recompuseram e, sorrindo sem graça para ele, o deixaram entrar. O clima estava pesado lá dentro, e tudo o que se ouvia era a música baixa que saía de uma pequena caixa de som. Desta vez o elevador parou no oitavo andar, e Annie desceu lançando um olhar a James de 'isso-ainda-não-acabou!'.

Continuaram subindo, e James agradeceu mentalmente o homem ao seu lado por ter esfriado a temperatura daquele modo. Não é que nunca pensava em Lily. Na verdade pensava nela todos os dias, principalmente quando saía com outras mulheres. Mas àquele dia, após vê-la no jornal, proibiu-se de fazer qualquer coisa com qualquer um que não Lily.

Entrou novamente em seu escritório e reparou que havia marcas de batom em sua camisa. _"Droga, isso sempre acontece comigo". _Sentou-se, abanando-se com o jornal e com o olhar fixo na foto daquela bendita ruivinha...

* * *

Lily estava exausta. Parecia que arquivar documentos nunca demorar tanto. Consultou o relógio de pulso. Já era hora do almoço, mas precisava ao menos terminar aquela pasta antes. Tentou concentrar-se ao máximo, mas alguém bateu à porta.

- Entre!

- Lily? – chamou Lauren, pondo a cabeça para dentro.

- Oi Lauren! – exclamou Lily, sorrindo – Entre, entre!

Lauren Lacey e Chloe Wheeler entraram no escritório de Lily.

- O que fazem aqui? – Lily perguntou, levantando-se para cumprimentar as amigas.

- Viemos te buscar pro almoço!

- Ah, vocês são ótimas, mas eu não posso... – sorriu meio sem graça apontando a pilha de afazeres às suas costas.

- Lily, você vem conosco nem que precisemos te ajudar depois! – Chloe falou.

- É, Lils, você precisa dar um tempinho do trabalho! – Lauren reforçou.

As duas começaram a despejar motivos para que Lily fosse almoçar com ela, até que Lily finalmente se convenceu:

- Tudo bem! Ok, eu almoçarei com vocês. Mas depois me ajudem a explicar pro meu chefe o porque de eu não ter terminado meu trabalho... – falou, fazendo com que as amigas abrissem sorrisos de orelha a orelha e a puxassem pelo prédio inteiro até a saída.

xXx

As três amigas entraram fazendo barulho no restaurante do outro lado da rua do trabalho de Lily. O lugar era bem aconchegante: cortininhas rosadas nas janelas, mesinhas e cadeiras de madeira e até mesmo pequenas flores enfeitando o centro da mesa. Sentaram-se a uma mesa perto da janela. Pediram suas bebidas e puseram-se a conversar.

- Lily... Nós te trouxemos aqui por dois motivos – começou Chloe – Primeiro, porque somos suas amigas e faz um tempo que não ficamos juntas assim...

- E segundo... – continuou Lauren – Porque eu vou me casar – completou, mal escondendo a empolgação.

Lily caiu da cadeira tamanha a surpresa que sentiu na hora.

- V-você vai se casar, Lauren? – perguntou, se recompondo. A amiga sorriu feliz para ela e acenou a cabeça positivamente - E por que não me contou antes?

- Pois ele me pediu em casamento ontem.

- A propósito, é quem eu estou pensando? – Lily perguntou, curiosa.

- Sim, Lily! Eu serei a 'Sra. Lauren Lupin'!

Lily mal pôde esconder a surpresa. Sabia que eles namoravam há realmente muito tempo, mas Remus(ainda o chamava pelo nome, apesar de não tê-lo visto desde a formatura em Hogwarts) era um lobisomem, e por isso sempre tentava evitar com que as pessoas se envolvessem. _"Isso significa que eu vou ver o Potter inevitavelmente em breve!"_, Lily pensou com raiva.

_Continua... _

**

* * *

****N/A: E então? O que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Espero que tenham gostado, ainda que eu mesma tenha achado uma m... Como só hoje foi o primeiro capítulo, eu não vou responder as reviews, só a partir do próximo, ok? Mas eu agradeço a Mah Clarinha e Bruna Granger Potter! Espero que continuem lendo!**

**E o próximo capítulo não vem se eu não receber um número decente de reviews! ;P**

**Bjos, C ya!**

**PS: Como eu estava tendo um ataque de criatividade na hora e estava doida pra postar, o capitulo não foi betado e nem mesmo revisado por mim mesma... Então me desculpem se acharem algum erro grotesco por aí! xD **


	3. Coisas Matrimoniais

_**Reencontros**_

_Por Cecelitxa E.Black_

**Disclaimer: **James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin não me pertencem, mas eu preciso mesmo dizer? Se fossem meus, eu certamente não estaria aqui! Se não reconhecer algum personagem por aí, aí sim ele é meu! Então, por favor, não os usem sem pedir antes, ok?

Capítulo 2

- Ah, e tem uma coisa... – Lauren falou, depois de Lily e Chloe ajudarem-na a planejar tudo para o casamento – Eu quero que vocês duas sejam minhas madrinhas!

- Claro, Lauren! – Lily sorriu simpaticamente, ainda que por dentro o alarme vermelho piscasse e soasse como: _"Perigo, perigo, o padrinho será o Potter e vocês dois terão que ir juntos!"_.

- Seremos as melhores madrinhas do mundo! – Chloe sorriu também. Lily olhou para ela e Chloe retribuiu o olhar. Lily namorara Potter por um curto período de tempo, e ainda que ela tivesse terminado tudo, na época e no momento ainda sentia sim algo por ele. Já Chloe tinha e teria uma eterna rixa com Sirius.

Lily consultou o relógio. _"Droga, estou atrasada!"_, pensou, pegando rapidamente suas coisas e levantando-se.

- Meninas, tenho que ir. Lauren, pra quando mesmo está marcado?

- Daqui a uma semana.

Foi a vez de Chloe cair da cadeira. O queixo de Lily encostou no chão.

- Lor, vocês são dois são doidos? – Chloe estava chocada – Como é que vocês vão planejar e cuidar de tudo o que um casamento precisa em **uma semana**?

- Eu sei que foi precipitado, mas... Estamos com pressa, e além do mais ele tem ótimos contatos com alguns donos de salões onde poderíamos fazer a festa – Lauren deu de ombros – Eu o amo, ele me ama. É isso que importa – concluiu, mais para si mesma do que para Lily ou Chloe.

- Sim, isso é o que importa, querida – Lily falou, tentando tranqüilizá-la – E eu gostaria de ficar mais, mas posso ser demitida se o fizer... – despediu-se das amigas e saiu.

"_A Lor e o Remus perderam a cabeça... Como pode um cara pedir a namorada em casamento e ambos decidirem que este se realizará em uma semana?"_, Lily pensou, atravessando a rua. Mas ela sabia que no fundo ela estava com um pouco de inveja. Queria ter uma paixão assim em sua vida. Uma paixão tão forte que ambas as partes teriam enorme necessidade de ficarem juntos para todo o sempre... _"Mas um dia eu terei isso!"_, falou a si mesma, tentando animar-se.

Lily mal entrou no prédio onde trabalhava, Brad já veio com mais trabalho.

- Onde esteve, Lily?

- Saí pra almoçar.

- Mas você atrasou meia hora! O trabalho está se acumulando mais ainda!

- Tudo bem, me diga o que tenho que fazer – Lily falou, quando chegou à sua sala e sentou-se à sua mesa.

James já estava mais calmo e pela primeira vez no dia foi encarregado de fazer algum trabalho. Precisava registrar todos os clientes em fichas, com campos de preenchimento desde: 'Endereço Residencial' até 'Opção Sexual'. Já estava mais ou menos no meio da primeira pilha e visto muita coisa estranha e que o fez rir, quando alguém pigarreou bem próximo a ele. Receoso, ergueu a cabeça lentamente. Viu que era quem temia. Annie estava ali, com alguns botões da blusa aberta e grande parte de seu sutiã à mostra.

- Posso ajudá-la? – James falou, cortando o contato visual com ela e fingiu que voltara a catalogar os clientes.

- Ora, _James_, não seja cínico! – Annie falou com voz rouca e sedutora, sentando-se na mesa e exibindo grande parte de sua coxa. James fingiu que ia pegar algo na gaveta e abaixou-se, tentando respirar fundo e se acalmar.

Mas ao invés disso, ele quase teve um ataque ao se erguer e ver que a mulher agora estava deitada em sua mesa.

A loira passou um dedo lentamente desde a barra da calça de James até a gola de sua camisa lentamente. James, paralisado, olhou para ela ligeiramente assustado. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu. Sentou-se novamente na mesa, mas desta vez com as pernas viradas para o rapaz.

- Esqueceu que temos um assunto pendente?

- Q-que assunto? – James perguntou, afrouxando a gravata.

Annie não respondeu. Desceu da mesa e posicionou-se atrás da cadeira de James, pondo-se a massagear-lhe as costas.

- Você quer tanto quanto eu... Por que não se solta de uma vez? – murmurou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse.

- Annie, eu... não posso – James falou, levantando-se da cadeira e indo para o lado oposto da sala.

- Eu não vejo problema em homens casados... – ela falou, andando lenta e felinamente na direção de James.

- Eu não sou casado.

- Melhor ainda.

- Mas eu gosto e estou pensando em outra.

- E daí? – ela falou, chegando muito perto.

James estava pronto para responder quando Annie o beijou. Tentou parar o beijo, mas novamente os hormônios falaram mais alto e ele a beijou de volta. Annie já estava tirando sua camisa de novo, e James tentava desesperadamente pensar em Lily. _"Lily... Lily...Lily...Annie... não, Lily...Lily...Annie...An...MAS QUE DROGA, É LILY!"_. Isso deu forças a ele para parar o beijo.

- Annie, não! – falou, ofegante.

- Eu não vou desistir de você – ela falou, passando a beijá-lo no pescoço. _"Não! No pescoço não! Assim eu não consigo resistir!"_, James pensou desesperado. Agora ela tirara sua camisa e a dela própria e estava beijando o tórax de James. Desabotoou o cinto dele e começou a tirá-lo. James pedia aos céus que alguém entrasse na sala àquela hora. E foi o que aconteceu. Krista entrou sem bater e ficou muito vermelha ao ver o chefe seminu com uma mulher. Deu meia volta, morrendo de vergonha, e saiu. _"Droga"_.

- Não! Krista, volte aqui! – James gritou, virando o rosto na direção da porta e fazendo assim com que Annie beijasse sua bochecha.

Krista pôs apenas a cabeça para dentro timidamente. James fez sinal para que ela entrasse fazendo barulho. A secretária, ainda muito vermelha, obedeceu e fingiu derrubar a enorme pasta que carregava no chão. Pelo jeito funcionara, pois Annie virou-se, vendo a outra mulher ali e decidiu que já era hora de se vestir novamente. Beijou rapidamente os lábios de James e neles pousou também o seu dedo indicador, virando-se e saindo da sala. Não sem antes se virar e lançar um olhar significativo a ele.

- Ah – suspirou, aliviado – Muito, muito obrigado, Krista! Eu te amo! – falou, empolgando-se um pouco demais e abraçando a secretária, que ficou com o rosto em chamas.

- Nossa, você está quente! O que... – começou, confuso. Mas logo depois percebeu o olhar dela sobre seu peito nu e corou também, entendendo porque ela estava assim – Ah – desculpou-se, vestindo a camisa de qualquer jeito.

Lily já estava fazendo aquele trabalho estafante há horas, ao que parecia. Infelizmente não podia usar a varinha para aquilo. Já estava pensando em fazer uma pausa quando Brad entrou, agitado, em sua sala.

- Lily! Pelo amor de Merlin, você precisa me dizer quem é aquele cara novo do RB!

- Tem um cara novo nos Recursos Bruxos?**(N/A: é como o RH – Recursos Humano. Não em batam por ter escrito tamanha idiotice, ok?)** – Lily perguntou, feliz por ter alguma distração.

- Tem, Lily! Um alto, moreno, sarado, lindo... – Brad falou, sonhador.

- Brad, menos. Seu instinto gay está muito aflorado esses dias, não acha não? – Lily riu e Brad se controlou – Ok, deixe-me tentar me lembrar... Cara novo do RB... – Lily tentou se lembrar – Ah, você tá falando do Randy?

- Deve ser... Mas Randy? Que tipo de nome é esse? – Lily o olhou impacientemente – De qualquer modo... Você sabe do que ele gosta?

- Esquece, ele é hetero até a alma... Pelo menos eu acho. Ontem ele me convidou para sair e duas horas depois o encontrei fazendo coisas indecentes com a Erika, do departamento de psicologia no armário de vassouras... – Lily falou, lembrando-se da nada agradável cena – Sinto muito, Brad.

- Tudo bem... – Brad falou – Mas será que não existem mais gays bonitos nessa cidade? – saiu resmungando.

Lily riu. Era realmente engraçado ter um amigo-assistente gay. Além de ser como uma amiga, ele sabia de tudo sobre os homens, afinal sua opção sexual não alterava seu sexo. Resolveu ir tomar um café. Levantou-se, saiu de sua sala e virou à direita no corredor até chegar a um pequeno espaço aberto do lado esquerdo, onde havia uma cafeteira trouxa (o chefe de seu departamento era meio excêntrico e fascinado por coisas trouxas) e uma pequena pia. Apertou o botão da máquina e riu, lembrando-se do dia em que aquilo chegara na empresa e muitos dos 'sangue-puro', que nunca tiveram contato com coisas trouxas, acharam que fosse algum tipo de artefato das Trevas.

Quando a máquina parou, Lily pegou seu copo de café e encostou-se à parede, bebendo-o demoradamente para não queimar a língua.

- Oi, Lily! – passou uma mulher e cumprimentou.

- Olá, Karen! – respondeu, sorrindo.

Continuou bebendo seu café, mas dali a pouco um rapaz passou:

- Boa tarde, Evans!

- Pra você também, Matt!

Finalmente terminou e jogou seu copo no lixo. Foi andando lentamente pelo corredor e cumprimentando a todos no caminho. Não que a empresa fosse pequena, mas Lily conhecia todos ali e era muito querida.

Lily finalmente chegou à sua sala. Abrindo sua bolsa para procurar algo que nem ela mesma sabia, achou um bilhete lá dentro com a letra de Lauren.

"_Amanhã, às nove horas, na minha casa. É importante!_

_Lauren"_

A ruiva guardou o papel de volta e ficou imaginando _"o que a louca da Lauren poderia querer"_.

James consultou o relógio de parede que ficava exatamente em frente à sua mesa. _"Vinte minutos. Ótimo!"_, pensou, já começando a arrumar suas coisas. Sentou-se e ficou esperando o tempo passar.

Mas um minuto parecia uma eternidade. _"Será que esse relógio quebrou?"_, se perguntou, consultando seu relógio de pulso. Infelizmente não, e ainda faltava muito. Abriu a gaveta, apanhou um papel e começou a fazer dobraduras para tentar passar o tempo. Não poderia sair mais cedo pois precisava ser um funcionário mais exemplar do que já era se quisesse chegar a presidente. Ficou fazendo as mais diferentes dobraduras e depois, perdendo a paciência, olhou novamente para o relógio.

Faltavam cinco minutos. _"Menos mal, cinco minutos não é tanto assim"_, pensou, não tendo idéia do quanto estava errado. Pôs-se a encarar o relógio. O ponteiro dos segundos se arrastava. Em alguns momentos, ele até chegou a pensar que tinha parado. Seus pensamentos voaram até Lily Evans.

Aqueles cabelos rubros e sedosos, que emanavam um cheiro delicioso de lírios, aqueles olhos verdes que mais pareciam esmeraldas e onde ele tinha vontade de mergulhar, e aquela boca cor de carmim e ligeiramente carnuda que contrastava um pouco com o resto de sua beleza... Como gostaria de encontrá-la de novo! _"Mas eu farei isso, em breve!"_, pensou, animado, checando novamente as horas. Agora sim poderia ir.

Levantou-se e apanhou seu paletó e maleta. Organizou sua mesa rapidamente com a varinha e saiu, despedindo-se de Krista e rezando para não encontrar nenhuma loira tarada pelo caminho. O elevador, felizmente, estava vazio, então ele tirou a gravata e guardou-a junto com seu paletó na maleta, diminuindo o volume dos dois com um feitiço. Depois dobrou as mangas e abriu os primeiros botões da camisa, apenas para ficar mais informal, já que estava indo encontrar seus amigos em um bar.

Saiu do elevador,

- Tchau, Amy! – despediu-se da recepcionista e esta acenou de volta.

Saiu para o ar agradável da noite, que não estava nem quente nem fria. Era bem raro o tempo ficar nesse meio-termo em Londres, onde geralmente é frio e chuvoso. Isso serviu para deixar James animado.

Aparatou na frente de um prédio com paredes de pedra cinzenta, onde havia vários restaurantes e bares. Automaticamente, andou até um lugar com uma placa colorida onde havia escrito: 'Manticora', e havia uma... Bem, uma manticora ao lado do nome.

Entrou no lugar, que era novo. O aposento era amplo e iluminado por velas. Encontrou Remus e Sirius sentados no balcão, ambos bebendo. Foi até lá.

- Prongs! Finalmente! Pensamos que você não viria mais – Remus sorriu, e Sirius, que estava de costas, virou-se para encarar o amigo.

- Onde esteve, Prongs? Encontrou alguém no caminho? – Sirius perguntou, insinuante.

- Não... E preferi assim. Tem uma louca no trabalho que me perseguiu o dia inteiro!

- Bonita?

- Maravilhosa.

- Prongs, acho que você é gay.

- Claro que não! Eu só não fiz nada pois estava pensando na Lily!

- Lily Evans? Você ainda pensa nessa garota?

- Mas é claro que penso! – James falou meio irritado. Sirius fez um barulhinho com a boca.

- James, você ainda se lembra do tempo que você perdeu em Hogwarts correndo atrás daquela ruiva? Você nem sabe onde ela mora ou o que faz! Como pretende ao menos achá-la?

- Bem... Eu a vi no jornal hoje, apertando a mão do presidente de alguma companhia bruxa famosa – Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha, descrente – Bem... é porque eu não li nada ainda, nem sequer a legenda da gravura. Com tudo o que aconteceu hoje... – comentou mais para si mesmo a última parte.

- Ainda assim, vai ser quase impossível achá-la em Londres!

- Não vai não – Remus interrompeu-os, manifestando-se sobre o assunto pela primeira vez – Porque o que eu preciso contar a vocês tem uma certa relação com ela...

James ficou apreensivo. E se fosse o tipo de relação que estava pensando? _"Ah, ele não se atreveria!"_, pensou, esperando que o amigo contasse logo o que era.

- Eu vou me casar – Remus falou, e James prendeu a respiração – com a Lauren – ele não lembrava quem era, mas suspirou aliviado mesmo assim.

- Moony... Quem é Lauren?

- Oras, ela estudou conosco em Hogwarts!

- E vocês namoram há quanto tempo?

- Não sei exatamente. Acho que há uns cinco, seis meses...

- Primeira coisa – começou Sirius, de queixo caído com o que acabara de ouvir – Como você ousa esconder um namoro de nós por cinco ou seis meses?- E segunda – James completou – Vocês não acham que ta muito cedo pra casar não?

- Não. Eu a amo, ela me ama. É isso que importa – falou Remus, sem saber que há pouco tempo sua noiva havia usado as mesmas palavras.

**

* * *

****N/A: Eu só vou responder as reviews do verdadeiro capítulo 1, ok?**

**Thata Radcliffe:** Nossa, muito obrigada pelo elogios! xDD Ta aqui o segundo capítulo, desculpa a demora! Ah, e continua lendo e mandando reviews, hein?

**Inês: **Muito obrigada! E pode deixar que escreverei mais sim xDD

**Bruna Granger Potter: **Obrigada! Bem... O "reencontro" deles não foi nesse capítulo ainda... Mas acho que no próximo já será! Espero mais reviews suas!

**22K: **hauahauahauahuahaua que bom que você achou essa minha Lily muito "lily" e esse meu James muito "James"! Desculpa a demora e continua comentando! xDD

**Mah Clarinha: **que bom que gostou! Eu adoro sua reviews... o casamento só vai sair lá pro final! xD

**Lily 'Evans' Lied: **hauahauhauahauahau Que lindo, alguém ficou eufórica por causa do que eu escrevi! xD bom, desculpa a demora...

**Ayame Yukane: **que isso, pelo menos você comentou! Eu sei bem o que é época de provas... hauahauahauhaua não liga pra esse negócio de eles terem terminado. Eu e minhas idéias malucas! Eu odeio essa criatividade que ataca quando você menos espera! (coradinha) nhaa muito, muito obrigada! Mas você sabe que também escreve suuuper bem, né? Well, ainda vai ter coisa com esses apelidos! Não foi com a cara da Annie? Ótimo, era a minha intenção! xDD Fofo o Remus se casando, né? E a Lily vai ter que ficar com o James, lalalala! Te adoro!(você esqueceu desta vez...¬¬")

**Lana Evans Potter: **hauahauhauahaau realmente é meio estranho imaginá-los de terno e gravata! xDD Ta aqui o capítulo, espero que goste! E é claro que não tem problema, menina! Eu fico honrada!

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, gente! Elas me fazem mais feliz e vocês sabem disso. Eu gostaria de mais ainda no próximo, será que dá? (cara de pidona) Espero que gostem do capítulo, ele não foi betado também! (sorry, Flavinha! E eu to esperando sua review!). Não prometo atualização muuito rápida, mas farei o possível para que não demore muito! xDD**

**Bjoos**


	4. O Reencontro

**_Reencontros_**

_Por Cecelitxa E. Black_

Lily acordou ligeiramente atordoada e sem saber onde estava. Fora dormir no diaanteriorpensando em toda aquela história de casamento e provável reencontro com Potter, e tivera pesadelos em que Lauren e Remus já estavam se casando, mas de repente James Potter agarrava a mão da ruiva, empurrava os dois do altar e dizia pro ministro casar os dois ali mesmo, naquele instante. E o pior: ela não podia fazer nada para impedir! Sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou, indo até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha fria.

Voltou para o quarto se sentindo melhor, e de repente viu em cima de sua mesinha-de-cabeceira um bilhete. Instantaneamente ela olhou para o relógio digital ao lado do bilhete. Já eram nove e quinze da manhã!

- Droga, o negócio da Lor! – se xingou internamente e abriu o armário com força, catando as primeiras roupas que viu pelo caminho, calçando um par qualquer de sapatos e aparatou direto na casa da amiga.

Infelizmente, ela foi parar bem em cima de uma enorme mesa de montar abarrotada de vestidos das mais diversas cores e modelos. A mesa, com o peso da ruiva, se desmontou e caiu no chão com estrépito, levando junto Lily e os vestidos.

Chloe, Lauren e uma mulher esquelética com ar de superioridade a encararam.

- Err... Bom dia! – disse, constrangida. A mulher exibiu uma feição de nojo e as amigas voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes, como se esse tipo de coisa acontecesse o tempo todo na convivência com Lily Evans.

A ruiva saiu de cima da mesa e, com um aceno de varinha, fez tudo ficar perfeitamente como estava antes. Só depois lembrou que a tal desconhecida poderia ser trouxa, mas pelo seu ar de indiferença ela não era.

- E então, o que significa isso aqui?

- Nós vamos escolher os vestidos, inclusive o meu! – disse Lauren sorridente, em cima de uma espécie de palquinho com um espelho na frente – Lily, está é Madame Debeau **(N/A: lê-se "Debô")** – Lily assentiu, como se o nome dissesse alguma coisa a ela. Depois, ela lembrou vagamente de ter visto, na sala de espera de seu dentista, uma velha revista de noiva que citava várias vezes o nome dessa tal madame Debeau. A ruiva sorriu educadamente, mas a mulher nem mesmo a olhou, apenas continuou ajustando algumas coisas no vestido de Chloe, que também estava sobre uma plataforma.

- Ah, Lily, nossos vestidos têm que ser iguais, portanto vamos logo escolher! O que acha deste aqui? – a amiga se manifestou. Lily se afastou um pouco para encarar o vestido tinha um elegante decote em V e uma pequena fenda lateral na perna direita. Era longo e muito bonito, exceto pela cor.

- Você não acha que verde berrante vai contrastar 'um pouco' com o meu cabelo?

- Ih, é verdade! Eu esqueci, Lily! Venha, vamos olhar outros então – Chloe desceu da plataforma em que estava sem a menor cerimônia, fazendo Madame Debeau bufar. As duas começaram a revirar a pilha de vestidos à procura de um modelo e cor que as agradassem e não contrastassem com os cabelos de Lily.

Finalmente, depois de um bom tempo, acharam o vestido perfeito. Era lilás claro, longo e justo até mais ou menos a altura do joelho, onde se alargava ligeiramente. O modelo era tomara-que-caia. Lily e Chloe concordaram que aquele era o melhor que haviam visto até agora, cada uma vestiu o seu e elas subiram na plataforma. Lauren já havia escolhido seu vestido e feito todos os ajustes, portanto sentou-se a um banquinho, já vestida normalmente, para assistir as amigas.

Lily já estava cansada de ficar tanto tempo em pé vestido aquele vestido que não parava de cair, pois a mulher que o usara antes era bastante cheinha, quando bateram na porta. Lauren levantou-se e foi abrir. Por ela entrou Remus Lupin – em quem ela deu um beijo rápido - , acompanhado por James Potter e Sirius Black, que ela cumprimentou com um abraço.

A ruiva paralisou. _"Não, agora não! É muito cedo e repentino pra esse tipo de reencontro!"_. Os recém-chegados – ao menos Remus e Sirius – cumprimentaram a ela e Chloe com um aceno, que foi retribuído. Porém James a olhava com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – a pergunta escapou da boca de Lily de repente.

- O mesmo que você! – o moreno de cabelos rebeldes respondeu.

Antes que ela pudesse processar a informação, saiu:

- O quê? Vocês vieram mesmo experimentar vestidos?

Todos os presentes no cômodo, exceto Madame Debeau, riram.

- Na verdade, viemos experimentar os ternos. Sabe, nós somos os padrinhos – disse Sirius andando até uma arara onde havia vários ternos pendurados.

Lily engoliu em seco. Ela já sabia que isso estava por vir, mas agora que alguém havia pronunciado, aquilo se tornara um fato. Um doloroso fato. Nem ela sabia muito bem porque terminara com James depois que só haviam saído três vezes e tudo estava indo tão bem... Na verdade, ainda sentia aquela queda por ele, mas estava adormecida. E agora, vendo-o ali na sua frente, parecia que esses sentimentos estavam querendo voltar.

Tentando se controlar, Lily finalmente desceu da plataforma, assim que Madame Dubeau deu permissão. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e foi sentar-se ao lado de Lauren e Chloe. Agora seria a prova dos homens. James pegou a calça do terno que ia experimentar e foi até o provador.

Lily prendeu a respiração quando viu que ele voltara sem camisa. Sabia que ele estava tentando provocá-la, mas não conseguia parar de pensar que tivera aquele corpo musculoso só pra ela, mas o dispensara. Finalmente saiu de transe quando ele vestiu a camisa, mas agora percebeu que era Sirius quem usava só a parte de baixo. Ela olhou para os lados. Quem ele poderia estar provocando?

* * *

James sorriu ao vestir sua camisa. Conseguira o que queria: ela havia ficado perturbada. Olhou para o lado e viu que Sirius o imitara. Estaria ele provocando Chloe ou apenas sendo o cachorro que era? 

Voltou-se para o espelho, enquanto aquela mulher esquisita fazia a barra da calça, e começou a arquitetar mais um de seus brilhantes planos para conquistar Lily Evans.

* * *

Lily entrou correndo no prédio onde trabalhava. Agradeceu Brad, que a estava cobrindo enquanto estava fora. 

- Não foi nada. Mas você ta me devendo uma. Ah, e antes que me esqueça... O chefão chamou você à sala dele.

- Ai, Merlin! Foi há muito tempo?

- Uns dez minutos atrás.

- Obrigada! – gritou Lily, já correndo e quase socando o botão do elevador. Uma das coisas que Jack O' Connor não tolerava era atraso. Chegou no último andar, passou correndo pela secretária dele, Katie e abriu a porta de seu escritório.

- Senhor, me desculpe, eu... – começou, mas parou ao ver um outro homem ali presente.

- Oh, senhorita Evans! Entre, entre. O velho Richard aqui já estava de saída.

O outro homem se levantou, cumprimentando-a com um aceno de cabeça e foi acompanhado por O'Connor até a porta. Os dois apertaram-se as mãos e ele se foi.

- Evans, creio que já saiba que vamos nos aliar a uma outra companhia? – ele perguntou. Ela não sabia. Mas como poderia ter sido algo que aconteceu durante o tempo que estivera fora, apenas continuou calada. Entendendo isso como um 'sim', seu chefe continuou: - Pois bem, aquele que acabou de sair é o dono da nossa mais nova aliada. E eu tenho um trabalho para você quanto a isso. Amanhã você vai se reunir com um representante dele e vocês dois irão discutir os pontos de vista das duas companhias até chegarem num acordo.

- Sim, senhor.

- Aqui está a pauta da reunião – ele jogou uma pasta na mesa, que Lily apanhou.

A ruiva se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

- E, Evans?

- Sim?

- Confio em você – ele falou. Ela assentiu e saiu.

Lily voltou para a sua sala folheando a pasta que recebera.

- E então? – Brad perguntou.

- Hum?

- O que ele queria?

- Ah, que eu me reunisse amanhã com um representante do nosso novo aliado.

- Só isso?

- Só. Ainda bem que ele não notou minha ausência essa manhã.

- Afinal de contas, o que você foi fazer?

- Experimentar o vestido de madrinha do casamento da Lauren, aquela amiga que eu te falei.

- A que vai casar com um amigo do seu ex-namorado?

- Isso.

- E... Ele estava lá?

- Estava... E eu o vi sem camisa.

- Já?

- Não, não foi nada disso – Lily riu – Quando ele foi provar a roupa, ele tirou a camisa. Se bem que ele poderia muito bem não ter feito isso na minha frente...

- Então ele estava te provocando? – perguntou Brad, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Lily, eu realmente ainda não entendo porque você terminou com ele nos tempos de escola!

- Nem eu, Brad. Nem eu... – terminou uma pensativa Lily.

* * *

James entrou em casa feliz. Encontrara Lily mais cedo do que planejava, tendo assim mais tempo para colocar seu plano em ação. Ele sentiu-se como se estivesse de volta a Hogwarts, quando ele e os Marotos elaboravam os mais complicados planos para que ele pudesse conquistar aquela ruiva imprevisível. 

Deitou-se na cama, vestindo apenas uma bermuda, e lembrou-se com saudades do dia em que ela finalmente cedera.

**FLASHBACK**

- Lily, Lily! Não fuja assim de mim! – um James mais jovem segurou o pulso de uma Lily também mais jovem.

- O que você quer comigo, Potter? – ela replicou, parecendo sofrer com aquele contato.

- Não adianta mais esconder, eu te ouvi confessando. Lily, se você gosta de mim, porque continua resistindo? Não percebe que eu também gosto de você?

Com isso, a expressão de dor no rosto da ruiva pareceu sumir por um tempo.

- Está bem.

- E-está? – ele perguntou, impressionado. Achara que aquilo fosse durar muito mais.

Ela assentiu, com uma expressão estranha.

- Então sábado, às nove horas, no portão. Nós vamos juntos a Hogsmeade, ok?

- Tudo bem, mas agora eu preciso ir – ela falou, com os olhos esmeralda marejados de lágrimas.

Ela correu pelo corredor e James foi na direção oposta, extremamente satisfeito.

**F IM DO FLASHBACK**

O James Potter atual despertou do devaneio com um sobressalto. Será que era tão insensível na época da escola a ponto de não perceber que Lily estava sofrendo?

Lembrou-se que quando ela terminou com ele, havia comentado algo sobre não querer ser como as outras, não querer se iludir pra depois sofrer. Percebeu que a ruiva agira daquele jeito pois achava que ele não gostava realmente dela, e era só uma questão de tempo até que a fila andasse, e ela ficasse apenas como mais um nome na lista do maroto. O moreno se amaldiçoou por não ter percebido aquilo na época.

Devia ter esclarecido a ela os seus sentimentos verdadeiros! Se o tivesse feito, quem sabe assim o casamento iminente não seria deles?

* * *

Lily chegou em casa exausta. Encheu a banheira com água quente e todos os sais de banho possíveis e levou consigo a pauta da reunião. Tentou ler o primeiro parágrafo inúmeras vezes, mas uma imagem de James Potter sem camisa ficava flutuando à sua frente como um fantasma, impedindo-a de ver as letras. Desistiu e fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar e esquecer aquele ser que a perturbava há tanto tempo, e agora voltava com força total. 

Lembrou-se de como sofrera ao finalmente ceder à insistência de Potter. Naquele dia, ela soube que finalmente ele teria seu objetivo atingido: acrescentar o nome Lily Evans à sua enorme lista de conquistas. Surpreendeu-se imensamente quando ele a chamou novamente para sair, e de novo depois. Mas então não agüentou mais e acabou com tudo, para que sua queda fosse menor e menos dolorosa. E desde então trabalhava com todos os seus esforços para que ele não invadisse sua mente, mas agora era impossível.

Lembrou-se da deliciosa sensação que era beijar alguém de que realmente gostava. A única pessoa que já gostara de verdade em sua vida. O beijo de James era suave e atrevido, e provocava arrepios na ruiva ainda hoje.

Depois de uma eternidade lembrando-se dos beijos, abraços e carícias do maroto, Lily saiu da banheira, que já tinha a água fria, e voltou para o quarto. Vestiu-se com sua camisola e deitou-se na cama, adormecendo instantaneamente.

Mas seu sono não foi tranqüilo. Sonhava novamente com James empurrando os noivos do altar e querendo casar-se com ela, mas dessa vez ele estava sem camisa. O ministro dizia: "Pode beijar a noiva" e então ele a beijava daquele jeito que Lily tanto sentia falta, e depois saía carregando-a no colo.

Lily acordou suada, já de manhã, e tomou uma ducha fria. Abriu o guarda roupa, determinada a escolher uma roupa profissional, mas que tivesse o poder de erguer sua auto-estima e esquecer um alguém chamado James Potter. Escolheu um terninho com saia acima do joelho, e por baixo do casaco, uma blusa branca colada e com um generoso decote. Prendeu o cabelo num rabo alto e colocou sapatos de salto bem alto. Olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se melhor: estava vestida de modo profissional e bastante feminino.

Como ainda tinha tempo, agarrou a pasta que recebera do chefe, e saiu caminhando, enquanto lia as propostas da empresa. No caminho, pegou um copo de café para a viagem. Pouco tempo depois, quando já havia conseguido ler a pauta, ainda que rapidamente, ela entrava num prédio super moderno.

Sgeuiu até o balcão da recepcionista e apanhou seu crachá de visitante. Subiu até o antepenúltimo andar e um funcionário a guiou até uma ampla sala de reuniões, com uma enorme mesa oval no centro, e várias cadeiras dispostas em volta dela.

Ela entrou e sentou-se, retirando seu material da maleta. Uma caneta caiu, e ela abaixou-se para pegar no exato momento em que a porta se abriu. Ela levantou-se rapidamente com a caneta na mão, e seu queixo caiu quando viu quem estava parado à porta.

Lá estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que James Potter.

**

* * *

****N/A: Me desculpem pela demora pra atualizar! Vocês sabem, fim de ano, festas, viagem... Com tudo isso, quando voltei de viagem, dei prioridade a CAC, que já estava sem atualizações há bem mais tempo... Vocês me perdoam, né? Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, afinal o casal-problema se reencontrou!**

**Vou responder à reviews com o novo método do espero que vocês chequem o email do cadastro de vocês. xD**

**Beijos, e espero reviews!**


	5. Competição e ensaio

_**Reencontros**_

_Por Cecelitxa E.Black_

_/"Lá estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que James Potter"/_

- Potter? – exclamou com voz aguda, incrédula.

- Lily! Mas que surpresa! – James falou, fechando a porta da sala e colocando sua maleta de couro sobre a comprida mesa de reuniões.

O moreno se aproximou e estendeu a mão, que Lily, ainda em choque, apertou.

- Bem, que tal começarmos? – ele falou, indo sentar-se ao seu lado da mesa – Não se importa se eu ficar um pouco mais à vontade, não é? – o moreno tirou o paletó, afrouxou a gravata e abriu alguns botões de sua camisa, revelando uma boa visão de seu tórax bem definido.

Lily engoliu em seco.

- Cla-claro! Fique à vontade... – ela desviou o olhar, mas resolveu ser forte e jogar como James – Então você também não se importa se eu ficar mais confortável, certo? – a ruiva tirou seu blazer e abriu vários botões de sua camisa também.

- E então... Quais são as propostas? – ele falou, tentando manter a postura ao perceber que aquilo não seria tão fácil quanto pensava.

Lily apanhou duas pastas e entregou uma a James, que imediatamente a abriu e começou a analisá-la.

A ruiva ficou observando o que a camisa de James deixava à mostra. Lembrou-se novamente de quando namoravam, e ela tinha aquilo tudo somente para ela... Mas aqueles tempos já se foram, e ela não sabia ao certo o porquê.

James se espreguiçou lentamente e lançou um olhar de relance para a ruiva, que instintivamente percebeu que ela continuava provocando-a. Ela apanhou uma caneta e a pressionou de leve contra seus lábios - dando-os um aspecto bastante atraente - , e fingiu estar entediada.

O moreno então tirou os óculos e fez o mesmo que Lily fazia, porém com uma das pernas do objeto.

Agora eles estavam numa competição. James havia deixado a pasta com os documentos da empresa de lado e encarava Lily, esperando pelo próximo movimento.

Ela fingiu que a caneta havia escapado de suas mãos, rolando até quase o centro da mesa. A ruiva levantou-se e se debruçou lentamente para pegá-la, evidenciando seu decote. Voltando a se sentar, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiando James a fazer melhor.

Este exibiu um sorriso impecável e passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Lily hesitou. Ele sabia que, por mais que dissesse que a irritava, ela achava aquele hábito extremamente atraente.

A garota levantou-se e apoiou uma perna na mesa, deixando à mostra, através da sua saia, grande parte de sua coxa.

James ficou olhando fixamente para Lily por alguns minutos, antes de se levantar e caminhar até ela. Ela se assustou com a atitude repentina do maroto, mas permaneceu firme. Estava disposta a fazê-lo sentir o mesmo que ela sentia quando era provocada por ele. O moreno aproximou-se lentamente, com o mesmo brilho predador que tinha no olhar quando namoravam.

Com um movimento rápido, ele agarrou-a pela cintura firmemente e a puxou para perto, beijando-a com desejo. Lily envolveu seu pescoço e correspondeu ao beijo, suas línguas dançando a um ritmo irresistível. A ruiva abriu os botões restantes da camisa de James e a jogou longe, suas mãos passeando pelos músculos bem definidos dele, de que tanto sentia falta.

James arrancou a camisa dela também, e a deitou na mesa rapidamente, como se estivesse esperando fazer isso por um longo tempo. As mãos dos dois já passeavam por todos os cantos do corpo do outro, e seus corações batiam rápido, quando inesperadamente a porta se abriu com força.

- Lily, me desculpa, mas você esqueceu esses documentos aqui lá no escritório e eu tenho que ser rápido, porque a secretária quase não me deixou entrar e... – Brad entrou, segurando alguns papéis, mas parou imediatamente ao ver a cena na sala de reuniões. Ele jogou os papéis em cima da mesa e saiu rapidamente, com um sorriso contido.

Mas ele já havia interrompido o momento, e agora Lily e James se encaravam constrangidos, ambos seminus. O maroto fez menção de se aproximar novamente, mas Lily o impediu, pousando suas mãos sobre seu tórax.

- Não, James... – falou fracamente. Ela desceu da mesa e se vestiu rapidamente, se recompondo do melhor modo possível. Num piscar de olhos ela já estava com suas coisas arrumadas, saindo da sala ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar de sofrimento para ele.

O moreno, ao mesmo tempo confuso e satisfeito, sorriu e se vestiu, saindo da sala também.

* * *

Lily entrou em casa agitada, vermelha e com muito calor, ainda que lá fora estivesse fazendo o clima normal de Londres: frio, úmido e nebuloso. Foi direto para o banheiro, onde tomou uma ducha fria para acalmar os nervos. Cenas da "reunião" vinham o tempo todo à sua cabeça, e por um instante ela gostava, mas em seguida balançava a cabeça, tentando esquecer. Aquilo tudo era bastante doloroso para ela. 

Ela deitou-se na cama, ainda com o cabelo ruivo molhado, e viu que havia uma pequena coruja esperando-a pacientemente na janela. Levantando-se, foi até ela e retirou o pequeno bilhete de sua pata.

"_Amanhã, às onze horas, no galpão abandonado ao lado _

_do meu trabalho. Vamos ensaiar para o dia da cerimônia._

_Lauren"_

Lily suspirou, se jogando novamente na cama. Do jeito que estava indo naquela semana, ainda ia acabar sendo despedida. Mas precisava ir, era o ensaio do casamento de uma das suas melhores amigas. O que mais a incomodava era que James estaria lá. Imaginava como ficariam as coisas entre eles. Ela sabia que ficaria extremamente constrangida e ruborizaria até se fundir com a cor dos seus cabelos. Mas não sabia se ele usaria a técnica da indiferença, ficaria constrangido, tentaria conversar com ela a respeito ou tentaria repetir o episódio. Pessoalmente, ela preferia que ele ficasse indiferente, mas vindo de James Potter...

* * *

James reclinou sua cadeira, sorrindo satisfeito. Havia acabado de receber uma coruja de Remus avisando que no dia seguinte teriam ensaio. Mais uma oportunidade perfeita para amolecer Lily mais ainda... Precisava convencê-la de que ela não era "só mais uma", e que ele realmente gostava dela. Na verdade - percebeu James naquele minuto - a amava.

* * *

O sol morno brilhava no céu azul e os pássaros cantavam lá fora. O dia estava lindo, o que era raro de acontecer em Londres. Na cidade, havia sempre uma fina garoa e uma névoa persistente sobre a cabeça de seus moradores, mas neste dia tudo estava diferente. Infelizmente para Lily, seu humor não estava refletido no clima. A ruiva acordou atrasada, descobriu que seu despertador estava quebrado, quase caiu no chão molhado do banheiro ao sair correndo do banho, chegou perto de furar um olho ao passar lápis de olhos apressadamente, e para completar já ia esquecendo sua bolsa ao sair. 

Lily, sem pensar duas vezes, aparatou em um local bem próximo ao galpão onde seria o ensaio, e, correndo até lá, escancarou a porta com escândalo, atraindo todos os olhares.

- Lily? Você está bem? – Lauren perguntou, provavelmente porque a amiga estava arfando, e tinha o rosto em chamas.

- Tô, Lor, é só que... Hoje está dando tudo errado! Mas vamos começar logo? – a ruiva tentou sorrir de modo otimista, mas o resultado não foi bem o que ela esperara. O sorriso se transformou em uma careta, e Potter, que estava ao seu lado, a mirou com curiosidade.

Uma melodia começou a tocar, e então Remus começou a andar lentamente. Alguns segundos depois, Chloe e Sirius o seguiram. Lily notou que a amiga estava visivelmente constrangida com a proximidade do maroto, mas provavelmente não tanto quanto ela.

Quando os dois já estavam a uma certa distância, James, entrelaçando seu braço direito com o esquerdo de Lily, começou a guiar os dois. Após uma eternidade, em que Lily viu tudo passando à sua frente em câmera lenta, eles chegaram ao outro lado do galpão, onde estava improvisado uma espécie de altar, apenas para o ensaio.

Então todos se viraram para Lauren, andando calmamente, parecendo muito feliz. Lily pôs-se a imaginar se algum dia teria uma felicidade daquele tipo, e corou fortemente ao perceber que estava pensando nela ao lado de James.

- Você está mesmo bem? Parece estar constantemente mudando de cor – o objeto de seus pensamentos murmurou em seu ouvido, provocando arrepios e mais uma série de ruborização.

* * *

"Ah, Ruivinha, não sabe o quanto estou tendo que me segurar para não te agarrar aqui mesmo", James pensou, entediado com o ensaio. 

Ele foi despertado de seus devaneios de repente, quando todos começaram a falar mais alto, elogiar os noivos, e recolher suas coisas. James percebeu que aquela seria sua chance. O moreno aproximou-se da cadeira onde Lily havia deixado sua bolsa, e fingiu derrubá-la e a todo o seu conteúdo acidentalmente no chão. Aproveitou que ninguém havia percebido nada e então voltou rapidamente para perto de seus amigos.

- E então, vamos almoçar? – ele ouviu Chloe convidar as amigas em voz alta.

O maroto observou pelo canto do olho Lily consultar seu relógio de pulso e morder o lábio inferior.

- Ah, que se dane. Eu não teria nem vinte minutos até a hora do almoço se fosse para o trabalho agora – e então ela se virou para pegar sua bolsa – Ah! – exclamou, com raiva.

- O que foi, Lily? Vamos, se não perdemos as reservas!

- Vão indo sem mim, peguem uma mesa. Vou juntar as minhas coisas.

James deu uma desculpa qualquer quando o chamaram para ir também, e com um olhar significativo para os amigos aproximou-se da ruiva.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou, e sem esperar resposta abaixou-se e começou a juntar as coisas de Lily. Ambos estavam muito próximos, e ele pôde perceber que ela estava incomodada.

- Lily, eu...

- Não, James – ela interrompeu, balançando a cabeça.

- Mas...

- Não! Eu simplesmente não quero sofrer mais! Acho que mereço ser feliz, não?

- Claro que merece, mas...

- Por favor, não insista, ok? – ela falou, finalmente terminando de juntar suas coisas e erguendo-se.

- Espere...! – James exclamou, quando viu que ela se dirigia à saída – Posso pelo menos andar ao seu lado? Afinal estamos indo pro mesmo lugar, e eu prometo que fico calado – ele propôs, a contragosto.

Lily não respondeu, apenas deu de ombros, e então eles começaram a andar rapidamente pela calçada quente.

James não sabia o que fazer. Precisava convencê-la de que realmente a amava, mas como se ela nem ao menos o deixava falar? Massageando o pescoço, ele olhou para o céu e ficou por alguns minutos apreciando o calor morno do sol em seu rosto.

Mas e se ele mostrasse ao invés de falar? Afinal, não dizem que um gesto vale mais que mil palavras? Sem pensar duas vezes, James segurou Lily pela mão e a puxou para um beco largo e iluminado, para que ela percebesse que ele tinha a melhor das intenções. Ela o olhou, ligeiramente em choque por não saber o que estava acontecendo, e então ele a beijou. Mas diferente do beijo que trocaram na reunião, aquele era doce, tímido.

* * *

Lily assustou-se. Aquele era James Potter beijando-a daquele modo? Não sabia mais o que pensar, e estava começando a considerar a possibilidade de o moreno estar dizendo a verdade. Por alguns segundos agarrou-se firmemente a isso, e começou a corresponder ao beijo, mas em pouco tempo voltou a si e interrompeu este. 

- Não – falou, simples e determinadamente.

A ruiva se afastou rapidamente, deixando um James extremamente desapontado para trás. Como pudera cair no truque de um maroto? Após todos aqueles anos, não aprendera nada? Não se deve confiar em James Potter, tudo o que ele faz ou diz só serve para te conquistar, usar, e depois descartar.

* * *

**N/A - /tira as teias de aranha/ Ahá! Acharam que eu tinha morrido, não é? Bem, próximo disso xD. Primeiro ano, escola nova, falta de inspiração... Será que vocês entendem? Será que me perdoam? Sei que parece só um monte de desculpa esfarrapada, mas eu realmente sinto muito - digo pras pessoas loucas que gostam do que eu escrevo. E olha, eu não posso prometer nada quanto às próximas atualizações... Mas digo que abandonar a fic de jeito nenhum, pois sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! ¬¬"**

**bjos, adoro vocês! ;**

**PS - desculpem se tiver algum erro horrível por aí, tive que aproveitar o pingo de inspiração que tive hoje e o tempo livre... Nem deu tempo de mandar pra Flavinha betar. **

**PS2 - vou tentar responder às reviews, se der tempo! mas se vocês não receberem respostas, não se chateiem, é porque não deu mesmo. **

**PS3 - pra quem lê CAC, também não a abandonei, viu? ela é a próxima da minha lista xD**


	6. Sonho

_**Reencontros**_

_Por Cecelitxa E.Black_

Lily estava sentada ao lado de James, extremamente constrangida. Conversava com os amigos e sorria, disfarçando, mas não conseguia tirar a cena do beco da cabeça. O que James queria dizer com aquele beijo incomum? A ruiva se perdeu em devaneios.

Faltavam agora apenas quatro dias para o casamento. Ela achava que Lauren era louca, que seria impossível planejar um casamento inteiro em apenas uma semana, mas ao que parecia a amiga estava conseguindo. Sentada ao lado de Remus, parecia a mulher mais feliz do mundo, sem vestígio de qualquer preocupação. De repente ocorreu a Lily que dali a quatro dias também estariam acontecendo mudanças drásticas nas vidas de Chloe e dela mesma. Sirius e James passariam a conviver bem mais com elas após aquela 'união sagrada' de Remus e Lauren.

Lily suspirou, esforçando-se para achar uma solução. Precisava descobrir como lidar com a volta de James a sua vida sem que ele, de fato, entrasse nela.

Um cutucão de repente a acordou.

- AI! – ela gritou para James, a seu lado.

- Lily, você está bem? – Chloe perguntou.

- Eu? Claro que estou bem! Porque?

- Ora, eu vi você aí tão pensativa... Não é muito comum, não é?

Respondi a ela com um sorrisinho irônico.

- Já pedimos a conta. Todos aqui precisam voltar ao trabalho, não é? – Lauren comunicou, e após pagarem a conta, todos se separaram, cada um indo para seus respectivos locais de trabalho.

* * *

Sentado à sua escrivaninha, James sorriu com satisfação. Sabia que o beijo causara impacto em Lily. Apenas não sabia exatamente que tipo de impacto, mas esperava que fosse algo favorável a ele. A verdade é que ele nunca chegara a esquecer Lily, e agora que tinha a oportunidade de vê-la de perto, seus sentimentos estavam voltando cada vez mais intensos. Pensava que, desta vez, se levasse um fora novamente, provavelmente não conseguiria se recuperar. Parecia melodramático demais, mas era assim que ele se sentia.

"_Krista, faça o favor de vir aqui acompanhada de uma enorme e fumegante xícara de café e um analgésico, sim?"_

* * *

Lily sentou-se em seu escritório, exausta. As imagens de James beijando-a não paravam de assaltar seus pensamentos, e ela assistia a todas elas em câmera lenta, como num filme.

- Lily! Como foi o ensaio? – Brad perguntou, enfiando a cabeça para dentro da sala.

- Péssimo – ela resmungou – Quero dizer, no ensaio correu tudo bem, mas o problema se chama James Potter.

- Aah, entendo – Brad soltou um suspiro de solidariedade e saiu de repente.

Lily ainda estava se sentindo abandonada quando ele voltou, com duas enormes canecas na mão.

- Café? – ela perguntou, e seus olhos se iluminaram.

Brad sacudiu a cabeça:

- Melhor ainda. Chocolate quente. O vício em café é muito prejudicial, e chocolate quente sempre anima as pessoas... Mas então, conte o que houve – ele falou, entregando a Lily uma das canecas.

* * *

- Senhor? – Krista abriu a porta timidamente – trouxe seu café.

- Ah, sim. Entre, entre – ele acenou – Obrigado, Krista – falou, tomando um comprimido e bebendo um pouco do café.

- Era só isso que o senhor queria?

- Era, sim. Muito obrigado.

Krista virou-se e já ia saindo da sala quando James pareceu mudar de idéia.

- Err... Krista? Você tem um minuto?

Ela sorriu e fechou a porta atrás de si novamente.

- Claro, senhor. O que deseja?

- O que um cara deve fazer para convencer uma garota que a ama?

* * *

- Lily Evans! Como você pode resistir a um homem daquele? Bonito, forte, rico, charmoso... Não vou nem continuar! Você está louca? – Brad exclamou, colocando a mão sobre a testa da amiga, como que para se certificar de que esta não estava com febre.

- Brad! Você é uma das poucas pessoas que sabe da história completa e ainda me vem com essa?

- Desculpe... Mas Lily, parece que o cara amadureceu, e ele é claramente apaixonado por você!

- Não sei, Brad... Às vezes também penso isso, mas depois eu...

- Olá! – uma voz a interrompeu. Lily e Brad olharam para a porta e viram Chloe, sorrindo radiante.

- Chloe! Como vai, querida? – Brad pulou imediatamente e foi cumprimentar Chloe com dois beijos no rosto – Sente-se aí, vou buscar mais uma xícara para você.

Brad e Chloe já se conheciam há muito tempo, e haviam desenvolvido uma forte amizade. Não eram tão ligados como ele e Lily, mas se encontravam ocasionalmente para "botar a fofoca em dia", como gostava de dizer.

- E então, podemos saber o motivo de sua ilustre presença aqui hoje? – Brad perguntou, entregando uma caneca fumegante a Chloe.

- Eu e Lily temos que planejar uma despedida de solteira, já que somos as madrinhas – ela respondeu, bebendo o chocolate com visível prazer.

- Temos? – Lily perguntou, e Chloe balançou a cabeça – Ah, eu mereço! – a ruiva suspirou e jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Eu sei... Mas vamos fazer uma coisa divertida, sim? Mal posso esperar pra ver todas aquelas curandeiras certinhas colegas da Lor bêbadas – a morena falou, esfregando as mãos – E Sirius e James estão organizando uma para Remus, de qualquer modo.

- Estão? Merlin, essa despedida de solteiro vai ser cheia de strippers vestidas de enfermeira, policial, e todos aqueles clichês – Lily revirou os olhos – Pobre Remus...

- Alguma chance de na despedida que vocês estão organizando ter strippers? – Brad animou-se.

Lily e Chloe se entreolharam.

- Sabe que não seria nada mal?

- Eu não me incomodaria.

- Acham que um homem na platéia passaria despercebido? – ele mordeu o lábio, nervoso.

- Não, acho que você pode ir, Brad...

- Vamos ter strippers vestidos de bombeiro, policial... Uns dez, acho eu. A festa é mais íntima, mas não vamos contratar um para cada convidada. Não estamos nadando em dinheiro... – Chloe distraiu-se, fazendo contas e planos.

- Temos que começar a procurar, então! Anda, Chloe, já está em cima da hora! – Lily falou, apanhando três listas telefônicas em uma gaveta e entregando uma para cada um.

* * *

- Então, espero que tenha ajudado... – Krista falou, extremamente constrangida.

Os pensamentos de James davam voltas e mais voltas, em completa confusão. Provavelmente estava se sentindo ainda pior do que antes de tomar o remédio. Krista passara a última hora e meia falando e falando e falando sobre amor, e como as mulheres pensam, e dando conselhos a James. Ele não havia entendido muita coisa, mas 'Quem entende as mulheres?', pensou consigo.

Krista saiu do escritório com o rosto muito vermelho. Provavelmente havia percebido que falara demais, e deixara-se levar... Mas pensando melhor, James percebeu que ela o ajudara bastante.

Ele reclinou a cadeira o máximo possível e apoiou os pés sobre a mesa, fechando os olhos. Massageou as têmporas, tentando espantar a dor de cabeça, e visualizou uma Lily dos tempos de escola correndo em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto, e logo em seguida beijando-o nos lábios. Sentindo uma pontada mais forte, abriu os olhos.

- Anne! – ele literalmente caiu para trás, levando a cadeira junto – O-o que você está fazendo aqui?

Anne estava parada junto à mesa dele, observando-o muito de perto antes de sua queda.

- Pensei em passar para uma _happy-hour_ – ela falou, insinuante.

- Ah, que pena! Eu já estava de saída – James pensou rápido, levantando-se de um pulo e apanhando suas coisa, tudo em apenas 2 segundos.

- Posso te acompanhar? Já estava indo embora também.

- Err... não. Estou indo me encontrar com uns amigos.

- E é tão importante assim?

- Claro, vamos planejar detalhes importantes do casamento – ele falou, e deu a volta na mesa rapidamente pelo outro lado.

James já estava abrindo a porta quando uma mão a fechou novamente. Anne estava prendendo-o na parede. "_Inversão de papéis?"_, pensou James, lembrando que nos tempos de escola essa era uma das técnicas mais usadas pelos Marotos para convencer garotas "menos fáceis" a sair com eles.

- Poderia me dar licença? – ele falou com a voz mais séria possível para um cara que tinha uma mulher muito atraente colada ao seu corpo.

- Não – ela respondeu simplesmente, e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

O moreno respirou fundo e reuniu todas as suas forças para empurrá-la e sair do escritório rapidamente. Ele passou quase correndo pela mesa de Krista, e falou:

- Segure-a um pouco, sim? Preciso sair daqui com segurança – ao que a secretária assentiu.

James foi até as escadas de emergência, onde sabia que estaria seguro. O elevador era um lugar muito perigoso para ele naquelas circunstâncias.

* * *

Lily acordou cedo naquela manhã ensolarada. No dia anterior, além do ensaio pela manhã, ainda ficara planejando a despedida de solteira de Lauren com Chloe e Brad, e sabia que uma pilha enorme de trabalho acumulado a esperava em seu escritório. Tomou uma ducha rápida antes de se vestir e saiu. Andou todo o caminho, terminando de comer um pedaço de pão e parando em uma lanchonete para comprar café.

- Lily! Mal posso esperar por amanhã – Brad murmurou, quando entraram no escritório.

- Eu sei, Brad. Você me disse isso umas mil vezes ontem, depois que contratamos aqueles caras – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Desculpe... Ei, viu o que tinha na sua caixinha?

- Não. Tinha alguma coisa lá? – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha. Raramente recebia alguma coisa pela caixinha de funcionários.

Cada pessoa que trabalhava naquela empresa possuía uma com seu nome, desde o presidente da empresa até a faxineira dos banheiros. Serviam para a entrega de qualquer coisa: correspondência, cartões, propagandas, presentes, e eventualmente seu chefe deixava lá também algum aviso ou documento importante.

Lily correu até a sua e apanhou uma pasta azul. Voltou ao escritório, e abriu-a sob os olhos atentos de Brad.

- Ah, não – gemeu Lily, mostrando a Brad vários papéis impressos que havia dentro da pasta.

- O que foi? São documentos, por Merlin. Talvez o Chefão tenha mandado para você arquivar.

- Brad. Olhe o outro lado da pasta.

- Ah. Sim. Eu te entendo completamente, Lils.

- Porque? Porque esse cara tinha que voltar para a minha vida assim?

- Coisas do destino, querida – falou, Brad, arrancando a pequena nota ("Reunião com James Potter, hoje à tarde") da pasta e jogando-a no lixo como se fosse uma bola de basquete.

- Odeio esse tal de Destino – Lily resmungou de volta.

* * *

- Jimmy! Como está? – um homem muito bronzeado, de cabelos loiros e incrivelmente alto deu tapas fortes nas costas de James.

- Vou bem... E você? – o moreno respondeu, aliviado por ter uma companhia que não fosse uma louca tarada no elevador, sem se lembrar de quem era aquele homem.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Passei um ótimo período de férias nas Bahamas, enquanto vocês todos estavam ralando por aqui – o homem sorriu, ofuscando James com seus dentes excessivamente brancos.

O elevador parou no penúltimo andar e James desceu do elevador, acenando de volta para aquele sujeito estranho. _"Se ele está subindo deve ser um dos chefões"_, pensou James, _"Mas não consigo me lembrar quem é..."_

- Bom dia, Krista! – cumprimentou-a animadamente – O que há na agenda hoje?

- Hm... Reunião às três com Lily Evans – a secretária consultou uma grossa agenda de compromissos da empresa.

James piscou.

- Com a Lily? Mas tão cedo? Já nos encontramos recentemente...

- Desculpe, senhor. É o que está escrito.

James suspirou.

- Tudo bem, obrigado, Krista – e entrou no escritório.

"_Ótimo, vou ter de me sgurar para não agarrá-la. Mais cedo do que previa"_, James pensou com amargura.

* * *

Lily estava com raiva e muito nervosa, disposta a participar de uma reunião estritamente profissional, já que da vez anterior ela e James não fizeram nada... _"Ao menos nada relacionado ao trabalho"_, ela pensou, corando e censurando-se. A ruiva entrou no elevador e socou o botão, bufando com raiva de algo que ela não tinha muita certeza.

Ao sair da cabine, caminhou determinadamente até a sala de reuniões da última vez e abriu a porta com força.

O queixo de Lily caiu até o chão com a cena que viu: James sentado numa cadeira, sem camisa, tentando desesperadamente se livrar de uma mulher loira, que estava em cima dele. A mulher parecia estar tentando beijá-lo, e ele tentava com todas as forças fugir, mas ela tinha as pernas firmemente à cadeira.

Depois de passado o choque, Lily, segurando o riso, pigarreou alto.

- James? – praticamente gritou.

A loira parou imediatamente e olhou para a porta, analisando Lily de cima a baixo.

- LILY! – James falou, aliviado, aproveitando o momento de descuido da mulher para se levantar, vestir-se, e ir correndo ficar ao lado de Lily.

A loira lentamente se levantou, e com uma expressão nada satisfeita no rosto arrumou-se.

- Anne, como você vê, tenho uma reunião importante agora – o moreno falou, praticamente jogando-a para fora da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si, soltando um suspiro de alivio.

- _Muito_ obrigado, Lily. Vou ficar te devendo essa – ele falou, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de uma Lily surpresa

- Sem problemas... Escuta, James?

- Sim?

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Vá em frente.

- Por que você não estava aproveitando? Por acaso é gay?

James derrubou várias pastas que estavam em sua mão e riu com escândalo. Após alguns minutos em que Lily ficou esperando pacientemente ele parar de gargalhar, ele falou:

- Claro que não sou gay! É que aquela mulher é muito desagradável, e vem me perseguindo há dias... Acho que por um 'não' pronunciado em alto e bom som, ela entende 'eu, você, aqui, agora'.

Lily riu.

- Mas ela é bem bonita...

- É, e completamente maluca – ele revirou os olhos – Além do mais, há outras coisas também – James completou, encarando-a intensamente e fazendo-a corar.

- Certo, er... Nós devíamos começar, não?

* * *

James entrou em seu prédio e subiu as escadas distraído. Pensava naquela tarde, em o quanto Lily tratara-o com frieza, depois de tê-lo salvo de Anne. A única vantagem foi que haviam adiantado uma boa parte do trabalho, mas gostaria que ela parasse de chamá-lo de "Potter" quando estavam apenas os dois, e que desse chance para que ele falasse o que sentia.

Após longos minutos procurando a chave, entrou no enorme apartamento, que a cada vez mais parecia vazio. Ele andou até seu quarto e tomou um banho rápido, jogando-se na cama em seguida.

**/SONHO/**

James estava sentado a um balanço, em algum lugar muito parecido com um parque. Ele estava vestido com roupas brancas, e tudo ao seu redor era calmo e verde. Podia-se ouvir o som de água correndo em algum local por perto, e pássaros cantavam nas árvores. Por um momento James perguntou-se se não estaria no céu, mas então ouviu uma voz.

- James! – parecia ser a voz de Lily.

Ele aprumou-se no balanço e procurou em volta, avistando uma mulher muito bonita com cabelos cor de fogo vindo em sua direção com uma criança no colo. A mulher chegou bem perto e beijou-o de leve nos lábios, sorrindo, e ele pôde constatar que realmente era Lily.

Observando o bebê que ela trazia nos braços, ele reparou que a criança parecia-se muito com ele quando era criança, sabia pelas fotos. A criança sorriu para ele e James viu que ela também possuía olhos cor de esmeralda, os olhos de Lily.

- Harry acordou e estava chamando pelo "Papai" dele – ela falou, sentando-se ao lado de James.

Aquele garotinho era filho dele? Com Lily?

James pegou a criança no colo e sentou-se na grama macia, começando a brincar e conversar com ela. De repente, Harry – segundo Lily, o nome do bebê – levantou-se e foi cambaleando com passos de bebê até a lateral de uma bonita casa que James não havia reparado. Encostada à parede da casa, estava uma vassoura, a que James usava para jogar eventualmente com os amigos no fim de semana. Harry apanhou a vassoura e com dificuldade foi arrastando-a até o pai.

- Harry voar – ele balbuciou, mirando James com aqueles olhos que ele conhecia tão bem.

- Um dia papai ensina Harry a voar – ele falou, calmamente, e sorriu.

De repente a cena mudou. Agora era noite, e estavam, ao que parecia, dentro da casa. James estava sozinho na sala, um pavor crescente no peito, a varinha em punho. A porta foi arrancada violentamente das dobradiças e caiu com estrondo. Ele ficou em posição de ataque, esperando. Um homem encapuzado entrou na casa e James não ouviu mais nada. Sentia sua boca se mexendo, mas não ouvia o que falava. Apontou a varinha para o homem, que fez o mesmo, e de repente tudo ficou negro.

**/SONHO/**

**

* * *

N/A: Heeeey! xD Demorei, mas atualizei, né? Eu achei que ia ter tanto tempo na última semana de férias, e não tive nem metade do previsto pra escrever! Me desculpem, mas aqui está um capítulo novinho em folha! Espero que gostem... Agora a fic está mais perto do fim que do começo, portanto COMENTEM, ou então eu vou ficar muitíssimo chateada e sem inspiração pra terminar de escrever. **

Infelizmente hoje minhas aulas voltaram... E assustadoramente já tem provas daqui a alguns dias, o que vai me deixar ocupada. Juro que vou tentar atualizar, mas não posso prometer porque minha escola é bastante puxada. :\ 

Muuuuuitos beijos pra quem lê! 

Litxa xD 


	7. Despedida de Solteiros

_**Reencontros**_

_Por Cecelitxa E.Black_

Lily acordou repentinamente, e muito suada. Havia tido um sonho muito estranho, no qual ela e James tinham um filho, e depois um bruxo encapuzado invadia a casa em que moravam e matava quem ficasse entre ele e o filho dos dois, que parecia se chamar Harry.

Ela tomou um banho quente e demorado, massageando as têmporas. Já não bastava ter que se preocupar com os preparativos para o casamento da amiga, ainda tinha que resistir a Potter para não ser magoada de novo, e ficar agüentando pesadelos estranhos como aquele.

Saiu de casa correndo quando percebeu que já estava atrasada: ela chegaria mais cedo no trabalho para compensar, já que durante a tarde iria terminar os preparativos para a Despedida de Solteira com Chloe.

A ruiva entrou em seu ambiente de trabalho um tanto esbaforida, com a face muito vermelha.

- Lily, está se sentindo bem? – Brad perguntou, quando ela passou correndo por ele e entrou em sua sala.

- Claro, claro, Brad. Estou ótima, melhor impossível.

- Estou vendo... – ele murmurou, mas Lily não ouviu – O que posso fazer por você?

- Traga café e tudo o que preciso terminar para hoje.

Brad saiu da sala e voltou rapidamente com algumas pastas na mão.

- E então, posso ir mesmo hoje à noite? – ele falou, sentando-se à frente de Lily enquanto esta abria as pastas e começava o trabalho, com certo desespero.

- Pode, faça o que quiser... – ela falou, distraída.

- Posso ir usando um biquíni dourado com sapatos de plataforma combinando e frutas na cabeça?

- Claro, claro, Brad...

- Sabia que você não estava me ouvindo!

- A-ham...

- LILY!

- O que _é_? Não vê que estou ocupada e preciso terminar isto aqui o mais rápido possível?

- Ui. Tudo bem, senhorita Eu-estou-na-TPM-não-me-provoque-e-nem-pense-em-me-desejar-um-bom-dia. Vou te deixar sozinha agora – ele falou, com voz magoada, e saiu batendo a porta.

Lily apenas revirou os olhos e voltou ao trabalho.

**(ruler)**

James esfregou os olhos. Pela primeira vez em dias estava tentando trabalhar seriamente, mas as visões daquele sonho estranho que tivera não paravam de voltar. Imaginou o que aquilo significava. Não parecia apenas um sonho comum, e isso o preocupava. Não parava de pensar no homem encapuzado e no garotinho, Harry.

Alguém bateu na porta do escritório e ele despertou. Era Krista.

- Senhor... Um amigo seu passou aqui há pouco e deixou um recado – ela colocou um pedaço de papel sobre a mesa e saiu rapidamente.

Ele apanhou o papel com a letra de Sirius.

"_Prongs, _

_Não se esquece! Hoje, no Manticora, às sete em ponto._

_Padfoot"_

James olhou as horas. Ainda havia muito tempo até a despedida de solteiro de Remus, mas tudo o que precisava fazer estava acabando, e ele realmente não queria encontrar Anne pelos corredores. Terminou o trabalho rapidamente e saiu, para o dia palidamente iluminado pelo sol, que mal conseguia passar pela neblina que sempre ficava sobre Londres naquela época.

Resolveu ir para casa caminhando, e no caminho passou pelo prédio onde sabia que Lily trabalhava. Imaginou o que ela estaria fazendo. Olhou para o outro lado da rua e viu uma pequena floricultura. Impulsivamente, foi até lá.

**(ruler)**

- São para mim?

- Sim, senhorita. Um rapaz adorável acaba de deixá-las para você na recepção – a recepcionista falou e entregou um enorme buquê de lírios branquinhos para uma Lily boquiaberta.

- Hm, o que andou fazendo esses dias, Lily? – Brad falou, num tom de voz sugestivo.

- Nada, e você sabe, Brad – Lily falou, procurando por algum cartão.

"_Porque sei que são suas favoritas, e toda vez que vejo um lírio me lembro de você, Lily."_

- Só isso? – ele reclamou, lendo por cima do ombro de Lily – Ele nem ao menos assinou! Como vai saber quem é?

- Eu sei quem é, Brad.

- E quem é?

- James... – ela falou, com os olhos marejados – Eu já acabei tudo por aqui... Vou indo, tudo bem? Encontro você mais tarde – Ela falou, apanhando suas coisas e saindo apressadamente.

**(ruler)**

Eram sete horas em ponto, e James, Sirius e vários amigos de Remus esperavam, sentados em banquinhos altos ou mesas no bar. Sirius havia conseguido, por milagre, que o dono fechasse o lugar apenas para aquilo, aquela noite.

Não muito longe dali, Lily e Chloe aguardavam com as amigas de Lauren no salão de festas do prédio de Chloe.

Remus abriu a porta do bar e ficou em choque ao ver todos aqueles conhecidos seus ali, segurando drinks e cervejas. Olhou para James e Sirius, que se levantaram e colocaram uma capa e uma coroa ridícula de rei no noivo.

- O que significa isso? – ele perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- Sua despedida de solteiro! Não achou que íamos te deixar passar sem uma, não é? – Sirius sorriu.

- Mas eu não quero uma despedida de solteiro!

- Já era, todos estão aqui para isso – James lembrou.

Remus foi jogado em uma cadeira bem no centro do bar por James e Sirius, e os dois começaram a empurrar alguns copos de firewhisky ou cerveja, até que ele ficasse "mais solto".

- Por favor, me digam que isso aqui não vai ter strippers! – Remus falou.

- O que é uma despedida de solteiro sem strippers, Remus? – Sirius rolou os olhos e, levando os dedos à boca, assobiou alto.

Todos ali ficaram em silêncio, na expectativa. Esperaram e esperaram, mas nada aconteceu.

- Que raios...? – Sirius xingou.

**(ruler)**

Lily desligou a luz e todas no salão se esconderam. Ouviram passos na escada, e a porta do salão se abriu.

- Lily? Chloe? – Lauren perguntou para o escuro.

- Surpresa! – as luzes se acenderam e todas pularam de seus esconderijos.

- O que? Hoje não é meu aniversário! – Lauren estranhou.

- Sabemos que não, mas é sua despedida de solteira! – Chloe falou, e Lily colocou um pequeno chapéu festivo na cabeça da amiga e pluminhas coloridas em volta de seu pescoço.

Uma das amigas de Lauren entregou um bonito drink a ela.

- Eu vou ter uma despedida de solteira?

- Claro que sim! É uma experiência pela qual todos têm que passar – Lily sorriu e ligou a música no volume máximo.

- E agora... Apenas aproveite – Chloe sorriu e empurrou-a, fazendo-a sentar numa cadeira.

Antes que Lauren tivesse tempo de reclamar, três homens muito bonitos e fortes entraram dançando, um deles vestido com uma fantasia de bombeiro, outro de policial, e havia um outro de _cowboy._

**(ruler)**

- Como assim as strippers não estão aqui? – Sirius gritou, furioso – Mas nós combinamos todos os detalhes! Era para elas estarem aqui às sete e meia, sem atraso, mas já são oito horas e nenhuma está aqui! – ele brigava com um pequeno homem que trabalhava no bar, e que não tinha nada a ver com a história.

- Sirius, não tem problema. É melhor assim, vamos apenas beber e conversar, vai ser divertido!

Sirius fez cara feia, mas sentou-se a contragosto e calou-se.

**(ruler)**

- Meninas, onde vocês conseguiram aqueles homens incríveis? – Lauren perguntou, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, apesar de estar recolhendo toda a sujeira do salão.

- As listas telefônicas são ótimas para isso. Melhores do que o jornal, ao menos – Chloe piscou.

- Foi ótimo, muito obrigada!

- Você merece, Lors – Lily sorriu.

- Bom, parece que acabamos – Chloe anunciou.

- É, tenho de ir dormir...

- Mas ainda é cedo, Lors! Ainda temos a nossa festinha particular!

- Eu não quero estar de ressaca no dia do meu casamento!

- Mas você não bebeu aqui! Pode se dar ao luxo de tomar _um _drink com suas melhores amigas em algum bar próximo, não?

- Acho que sim...

Alguns minutos depois, as moças surgiam em frente a um lugar chamado 'Manticora'.

- Ah, não. Que tipo de idiota reservaria um bar numa noite de sábado? – Chloe gemeu, ao ler o anúncio pregado na porta. As três amigas encararam o papel, e inesperadamente a porta se abriu, revelando Remus, James, e uma Sirius furioso.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Lauren perguntou.

Remus imediatamente tirou a coroa que ainda tinha na cabeça e o manto, corando ligeiramente.

- O que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui? – ele também perguntou, e Lauren tirou o chapéu e as plumas.

- Viemos beber um drink, por que, não podemos?

- E nós estamos indo para a casa do James jogar alguma coisa.

- Ótimo. Divirtam-se.

- Igualmente.

- Vocês não querem ir? – James deixou escapar, pouco antes de a porta do bar fechar-se às costas delas. Sirius fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- Tem algo para beber?

- Tem.

- Então vamos! – Chloe falou animada, sendo fuzilada com o olhar por Lily.

- Tudo bem, as regras do _strip poker_ são: a cada vez que perder, precisa tirar uma peça de roupa. Pode começar pelo sapato, meia, casaco. Depois passa para a calça, a camiseta, mas as peças íntimas não serão retiradas – Sirius, que já estava bem mais animado, explicou, sentado a uma mesa baixa na sala de James e segurando um baralho.

- Façam suas apostas! – James falou, e o grupo começou a jogar animadamente.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

- A há! Tenho um Royal Flush! – Chloe mostrou as cartas que tinha, e Sirius, o único que acreditara que ela estava blefando e não desistira, levantou-se e tirou a calça, ficando apenas de cueca.

A sala de James estava atulhada de roupas. Agora todos os homens estavam apenas de cueca, e a mulher mais vestida era Chloe, que ainda estava de camisete e saia. Lily estava de saia e sutiã, e Chloe de camisa social e apenas de calcinha.

- Oh, já está tarde! – Lauren exclamou, ao olhar o relógio – Remus, se não formos agora nem conseguiremos chagar até o altar, de tanto sono.

- Tem razão, vamos – Remus, o único sóbrio além de Lauren levantou-se e começou a se vestir, assim como ela.

- Aaah, mas já? – Lily falou, tentando levantar-se, mas perdendo o equilíbrio.

- É, não sejam estraga-prazeres! – Chloe reclamou.

- Eu ainda quero me casar amanhã, sabem? – Remus falou, e eles saíram.

**(ruler)**

Lily sentiu a cabeça doendo e lentamente abriu os olhos. Assustada, sentou-se rápido, esquecendo-se da dor. Olhou em volta e o pânico a invadiu. Ela estava no quarto de James! Para ser mais exata, ela estava _na cama _de James! E podia ouvir um barulho de chuveiro ligado vindo de uma porta à sua direita.

- Ai, Merlin, o que eu faço agora? – ela levantou desesperada, constatando que estava usando apenas a roupa de baixo. Procurou em volta freneticamente e viu suas roupas estendidas sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Apanhou-as rapidamente, sem reparar que estas aparentavam nem terem sido usadas.

Lily saiu para o corredor enfiando a blusa de qualquer jeito, escancarou a porta do apartamento e disparou pelas escadas ainda calçando os sapatos.

Já na rua, ela andava rapidamente, a cabeça fervilhando de raiva e doendo muito. Como James pudera fazer aquilo com ela? Quando finalmente a estava convencendo de que era uma pessoa razoavelmente decente, vai para a cama com ela aproveitando que estava completamente bêbada!

Não podia acreditar que lentamente estava caindo de novo nos truques baratos daquele canalha, e que ainda por cima entregara os pontos assim, sem nem ao menos estar consciente! Ela se sentia humilhada, suja, e principalmente magoada. Consultou o relógio e desesperou-se ao constatar que teria de estar na casa de Lauren já totalmente pronta em no máximo uma hora. Em um lugar escondido, aparatou direto em casa e imediatamente tomou um banho caprichado, na tentativa de diminuir o nojo que sentia de si mesma.

Ao sair do banho, apanhou o lindo vestido lilás pendurado em um cabide com uma capa protetora e estendeu-o sobre a cama. Maquiou-se com capricho, mas o mais rápido que conseguiu, secou e alisou o cabelo com a varinha, e prendeu-o num penteado, enfeitado com uma rosa lilás.

Encarou-se no espelho e gostou bastante do resultado. Apanhou as alianças, que estavam com ela, e aparatou na casa de Lauren.

- Lily! Estamos atrasadas! – Chole gritou em desespero quando Lily abriu a porta do quarto. Lauren estava sentada em uma cadeira em frente à penteadeira e Chloe estava terminando de arrumar o cabelo da amiga.

- Lor, onde está o vestido? – Lily perguntou.

- Na sala.

Em dois segundos, a ruiva já estava lá com vestido em mãos.

- Chloe, seu cabelo já está pronto?

- Claro que não, acha que vou com ele assim? Pode terminar o cabelo dela enquanto cuido do meu?

Lily assumiu o posto de cabeleleira da noiva e em dois segundos terminou. Ajudou-a também a vestir o vestido e se calçar.

- Prontas? Se não sairmos em dois minutos, não chegaremos a tempo.

**(ruler)**

**N/A: Yey, here I am/o/ Bem mais cedo do que das outras vezes, right? Eu to tentando correr com as minhas fics, porque semana que vem começam minhas provas e o final do ano tá cada vez mais perto, vindo com ele o PAS(dá medooo). Espero que vocês estejam gostando, e entendam que tudo o que é bom tem que acabar(não é o caso dessa fic, mas acho que as coisas ruins também acabam, né?). Provavelmente só vai ter mais um capítulo, que será o casamento e o desfecho da história, e talvez, TALVEZ, haja um epílogo contando o que aconteceu com a Lily e o James, que acham? Mandem reviews falando o que acham, pleeease! xD**

**sassah potter: **muito obrigada pelos elogios! E como eu já disse, nunca vou desistir de nenhuma fic minha, palavra de escoteiro! o/

**Jessie Hara:** como eu disse, tudo acaba, coisas boas ou ruins. Ficaria cansativo se a fic continuasse e continuasse, não? Até porque não sou lá muito criativa e faltaria história

**As outras reviews estão em seus respectivos emails de cadastro, quero receber mais um monte pra esse capítulo, hein?**

**adoro vocês!  
bjos**


	8. Finalmente

_**Reencontros**_

_Por Cecelitxa E.Black_

- Moony, não há nada de errado com a sua gravata! – Sirius ajeitava a gravata de Remus.

- Não acha que está torta? – o noivo falou, tirando a mão de Sirius do caminho e virando-se para o espelho, tentando ele mesmo arrumar a gravata.

- Não está torta... – Sirius falou, cansado – E você, Prongs. O que há? Por que não pára de andar de um lado para o outro?

- Nada, Sirius. Não precisa de todo esse mau humor.

- Claro que precisa! Estou com uma dor de cabeça dos diabos, bebi muito ontem à noite.

- Isso não é culpa nossa.

- Claro que é!

- Sirius, acho que você já é bem grandinho para saber se controlar na hora de beber, não? – Remus ergueu uma sobrancelha e sentou-se a uma cadeira, apertando as mãos.

- Afinal, onde estão as garotas? Já era para estarem aqui há uns quinze minutos para ajudarem a organizar as últimas coisas! – Sirius falou para James, que desviou o olhar.

- Elas estão atrasadas? Oh, Merlin! E se a Lor finalmente viu que se casar com um lobisomem é uma loucura e resolveu fugir com as amigas para uma ilha deserta no Pacífico? – Remus falou, com uma voz ligeiramente esganiçada.

- Remus, você sabe que a Lauren não faz esse tipo de coisa... Estou com medo mesmo é do que a Lily vai fazer! – James falou, misterioso.

- Afinal, o que houve, hein?

- Sirius e James! Corram aqui! – Chloe abriu a porta com força antes que James pudesse abrir a boca para responder.

Os dois saíram para o pequeno corredor. Lily baixou o olhar quando James a olhou.

- Já está tudo pronto, a Lor está esperando no quarto ao lado. Chamem o Remus, e vamos todos às suas posições – a ruiva falou, apenas para Sirius.

Remus saiu do quarto sentindo-se um pouco tonto de nervosismo, mas caminhou firmemente até o jardim da casa de campo dos Banvard.

* * *

O jardim estava repleto de cadeiras brancas na grama. Cortando essas cadeiras, havia um amplo corredor coberto por um tapete branco e ladeado por enfeites de rosas brancas com fitas prateadas. A decoração estava simples e elegante, o sol brilhava pálido no céu, o suficiente para ser um dia bonito, mas o ar estava fresco e havia uma brisa deliciosa no ar. O dia e o lugar perfeitos para um casamento. 

Uma melodia começou a tocar e todos os convidados se puseram de pé, assistindo a Remus caminhar pelo corredor lentamente com a senhora Lupin. Logo em seguida, Sirius e Chloe os seguiram, e alguns segundos depois James e Lily os imitaram. Quando todos já estavam dispostos no pequeno altar coberto, decorado com mais flores brancas, a melodia mudou.

Então Lauren pôde ser vista, sorrindo radiante, e todos prenderam a respiração. Seu vestido era magnífico: liso, de tecido branco-perolado, de uma manga só, bem ao estilo 'princesa'. Os cabelos cor de caramelo estavam meio soltos e meio presos em um coque frouxo, enfeitado por pequeninas pedras de brilhante, e o véu era longo, mas não cobria o rosto.

Remus abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando o pai de Lauren entregou a filha a ele, e os noivos se viraram para um bruxo muito alto de porte aristocrático vestido de branco e vermelho à sua frente.

E então a cerimônia começou, mas, por mais que estivesse felicíssima pelos amigos, Lily desligou-se, encarando James com raiva e recriminando-se mais uma vez por ter-se deixado levar. Ela desviou o olhar quando o moreno, percebendo que estava sendo observado, olhou para o lado.

* * *

- Lauren Banvard, aceita Remus Lupin como seu legítimo marido? 

- Aceito.

- Remus Lupin, aceita Lauren Banvard como sua legítima esposa?

- Aceito.

E então Lily foi despertada definitivamente de seus devaneios quando todos começaram a gritar e ela viu Lauren e Remus se beijando apaixonadamente no altar.

* * *

- Você está bem? – Chloe cochichou pelo canto da boca, quando os noivos conduziam todos os convidados para uma outra parte do jardim, onde havia uma enorme plataforma com mesas, uma mesa comprida, provavelmente para a comida, e uma pista de dança. 

Havia também uma cobertura. Ali, toda a decoração era branca e lilás, com lindas orquídeas no centro das mesas. Remus e Lauren fizeram um breve discurso e declararam que a pista de dança estava oficialmente aberta. Enquanto os dois dançavam a primeira dança como marido e mulher no centro da pista de dança e eram bombardeados com arroz, Lily afastou-se um pouco da multidão, para pensar.

- Lily? Está tudo bem? – era a voz de James. A ruiva retraiu-se ao ouvir aquilo e não respondeu.

- Porque está aqui fora sozinha enquanto a festa está rolando? – ele tentou de novo, se aproximando e tentando ver o que ela encarava no fundo do pequeno lago que havia ali.

- Potter, vá embora.

- Lily, o que houve?

- Por favor, preciso ficar sozinha agora.

- Só quero saber o que aconteceu, quero ajudar!

Fez-se silêncio. Depois de longos minutos, que mais pareceram horas, Lily falou:

- Quer mesmo saber o que aconteceu?

- Quero – ele olhou-a nos olhos com determinação.

- Pois bem, por onde começo... Há quase seis anos atrás, namorei com um cara da escola que eu amava de verdade, mas que era muito imaturo. Depois de chegar à conclusão de que ele simplesmente não sentia o mesmo por mim, terminei nosso namoro e, depois de formados, cada um seguiu um rumo diferente. O problema é que há uma semana atrás minha melhor amiga anunciou que ia se casar com o melhor amigo dele, conseqüentemente trazendo-o de volta à minha vida, ainda que mais superficialmente. Mas aí eu descubro que ainda por cima terei de _trabalhar_ com esse cara, já que nossas empresas agora são sócias. E o cara é lindo, charmoso, forte, irresistível, mas aparentemente ainda é o mesmo adolescente besta por dentro, porque não pára de me agarrar pelos cantos.

- Infelizmente, com toda essa convivência, sentimentos voltaram, mas eu novamente tentei reprimi-los. Esse cara só me traz sofrimentos, e ainda por cima se aproveitou de mim ontem à noite. Aproveitou que estava bêbada demais para nem ao menos me lembrar do que acontecera no dia seguinte e me levou para a cama.

- Lily, eu... – James interrompeu-a e Lily ficou vermelha, não sabia se de raiva.

- E o pior de tudo é que acho que o amo – ela concluiu.

- Em primeiro lugar, esse cara de quem você está falando seria um estúpido se não te amasse desde os tempos de escola, o que, aliás, acontece. Ele ficou arrasado quando você terminou o namoro, fazendo-o pensar que você já estava com outro. O cara também não podia ficar mais feliz quando ouviu que um amigo seu ia se casar com a sua melhor amiga, o que lhe daria oportunidade para reconquistá-la. O problema é que esse cara não é bom com garotas diferentes e especiais como você, que não é fácil, ao contrário de todas as outras com quem ele já saiu. Ele então descobriu que podia ficar sim mais feliz, quando ficou sabendo que trabalharia com você.

- Os sentimentos que nunca morreram nele reviveram com toda a força com essa breve convivência, e ele não tinha a intenção de te magoar. Além do mais, ele não te levou para cama, ele nunca teria coragem de fazer isso no estado em que estava.

- Mas como... – agora ela interrompeu-o.

- E o pior de tudo, já que você não quer nada com ele, é que ele ainda te ama muito, está total e completamente apaixonado.

- Mas e como me explica eu ter acordado hoje, seminua, na sua cama?

- Você vomitou ontem à noite, estava muito bêbada. Respingou bastante na sua roupa, e então eu fui colocar para lavar. Quando voltei, você estava aninhada na minha cama, então dormi na sala.

- Está falando a verdade? – ela olhou-o, desconfiada.

- Claro que sim.

Lily corou furiosamente.

- Oh, Merlin... Desculpe, me desculpe, James! Por tudo. Por ter te feito me ver vomitando, por ter lavado minhas roupas, me cedido sua cama, por ter que cuidar de mim, e principalmente por ter nos feito perder tanto tempo – ela falou, e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

- Eu te perdôo por tudo isso, mas isso só se você parar de nos fazer perder tempo agora mesmo – James falou suavemente, segurando o queixo de Lily e fazendo-a encará-lo.

O moreno se aproximou lentamente da ruiva, que fechou os olhos. Ele roçou seus lábios nos dela, antes de beijá-la lenta e apaixonadamente. Liy envolveu-o pelo pescoço firmemente e ele fez o mesmo com sua cintura, como se nunca mais quisesse deixá-la ir. Lily entreabriu os lábios e a língua ávida de James passou, encontrando-se com a sua. As duas pareciam dançar ao ritmo da música que tocava ao fundo. James suspirou profundamente e abraçou-a mais forte.

* * *

- Não acredito! – uma voz interrompeu-o, e eles se afastaram rapidamente, vendo Sirius com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. 

- Sirius! Saia daqui, seu cachorro sarnento, você está interrompendo o momento! – James irritou-se, e puxou Lily de volta.

- Para a sua informação, veadinho, eu vim aqui avisar que o almoço foi servido, caso vocês estejam com fome.

- Tudo bem, nós já vamos – James fez um vago movimento com as mãos, como que espantando Sirius dali – Onde nós estávamos? – o moreno sorriu, voltando o olhar para Lily.

- Não, James. Vamos logo comer, estou faminta. Meu estômago não poderia estar mais vazio, depois de vomitar ontem à noite e não ter comido nada hoje – ela falou, puxando-o pela mão e fazendo menção de sair de lá.

- Lily, espera... – James a puxou de volta, quase fazendo-a cair.

- O que é?

- Quer namorar comigo? – ele sorriu.

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Claro que sim, James – ela beijou-o rapidamente – Agora vamos – e continuou puxando-o pela mão, até a mesa onde o almoço estava servido.

* * *

- Isso é mesmo o que estou pensando? – Remus se aproximou dos dois na pista de dança com a agora esposa. 

- O quê? – James fingiu-se de inocente e envolveu Lily por trás.

- Não acredito nisso! Lily, você cedeu de uma hora para a outra! – Lauren sorriu, dançando com Remus ao lado de Lily e James.

- Lor, não fala isso pra ela! Lily demorou quase oito anos pra ceder. Não estrague minha felicidade – James reclamou.

- Oito anos? Lily, como conseguiu enrolá-lo por tanto tempo? – Chloe se juntou aos amigos.

- Podem parar de prestar atenção em mim e no James, por favor? O dia de hoje pertence a Remus e Lauren, e a ninguém mais! – Lily falou, vermelha.

- Teremos um casamento em breve? – Sirius também chegou, pondo-se entre Lily e James.

- Padfoot, uma coisa de cada vez, certo? Não viu como já foi difícil convencê-la a namorar comigo? – James fuzilou-o com o olhar.

- Ah, chega, chega! Andem logo, dancem! – Lauren falou, quando uma música animada começou a tocar. A moça distribuiu também alguns acessórios engraçados e coloridos para os convidados.

* * *

- Prongs... Porque todas aquelas mulheres estão amontoadas perto da Lor? – Sirius perguntou intrigado, observando de longe várias mulheres de idades, tamanhos e aparência diferentes se acotovelarem para ficar mais perto de Lauren. 

- Eu não sei, Padfoot... Vamos chegar mais perto para descobrir – James deixou sua bebida na mesa e se aproximou do aglomerado, e Sirius imitou-o.

Os dois se postaram a uma distância segura da multidão, ouvindo um coro de vozes femininas gritando "Joga, Joga!". Eles se entreolharam, as sobrancelhas erguidas. O que significava aquilo?

Mas então, dispensando explicações, Lauren virou-se de costas e arremessou o buquê com força para trás. James assistiu todas aquelas flores voarem em sua direção em câmera lenta. Porém, no último segundo, o buquê bateu com força na cabeça de Sirius, e caiu certeiro na mão de James.

- O que acontece agora? – James virou-se para o lado, mas viu Sirius se afastando e massageando a cabeça onde tinha sido atingido.

Ao voltar seu olhar para as mulheres, o moreno assustou-se. Aparentemente, após alguns segundos todas elas perceberam o que havia acontecido, e o olhavam aborrecidas. James exibiu sua melhor cara de inocente e deu de ombros, ao que elas começaram a andar ameaçadoramente em sua direção. Ele virou-se e fez menção de correr, mas antes que o fizesse Lily pôs-se entre ele e a multidão de mulheres furiosas.

- Meninas, esperem. Se o James pegou o buquê, continua valendo. Afinal, daria no mesmo se _eu _tivesse pego – ela falou, e as mulheres pararam, encarando-os desconfiadas.

James abraçou Lily, por segurança.

- O que acontece com quem pega o buquê? – ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Essa pessoa vai ser a próxima a se casar – a ruiva respondeu.

- O _quê_? Nós temos de nos casar? – ele se afastou um pouco, e as mulheres os observaram atentamente.

- Por que? Não acha que temos chance de nos casar algum dia? – ela se desvencilhou dele e virou-se de frente para encará-lo.

- Claro que vamos nos casar! Mas uma coisa de cada vez, não? Quem sabe no ano que vem...

Lily riu.

- Tudo bem, James. Não é como se o buquê estivesse estabelecendo um prazo pra nos casarmos – ela revirou os olhos e o abraçou, olhando para as mulheres de modo ameaçador, o que as fez se afastarem.

- Ahá! Então Lily e James são as próximas vítimas! - Lauren se aproximou, rindo – Eu serei uma das madrinhas, certo?

* * *

Lily finalmente conseguira convencer James a dançar com ela quando Chloe se aproximou e sentou-se à mesa em que estavam. Lily encarou-a. A amiga estava com os cabelos completamente desalinhados, o penteado desfeito, o batom borrado, e parecia meio perdida. 

Em seguida, Sirius sentou-se exatamente do lado oposto da mesa, em estado parecidíssimo com o da morena. Lily e James olharam de Chloe para Sirius e de novo para Chloe e entreolharam-se. Ambos sentaram-se na mesa.

- Chloe? – Lily chamou suavemente pela amiga. Ela levantou a cabeça ligeiramente – Você está bem?  
- Estou, estou – ela sorriu fracamente.

- Mas não parece! – James encarou Sirius, exigindo uma resposta.  
- Prongs, já disse que estou bem e não aconteceu nada! – ele respondeu mal-humorado.

- Mas eu só estou tentando ajudar! Convenhamos que você não está no melhor dos estados... – a ruiva insitiu.  
- O que tem? Este penteado é muito moderno, e batom borrado é a última moda em Paris – Chloe empinou o nariz.

- Padfoot, acho que todos aqui sabemos o que você estava fazendo – James ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- E o que tem? Eu vivo fazendo isso, e acho que você também. Além do mais, já sou bem crescidinho.

- Bem, como sua amiga, fique sabendo que me preocupo, porque Sirius Black não é exatamente a personificação da fidelidade – Lily revirou os orbes verdes.  
- E quem disse que eu estava com Sirius? Credo, Lily!

- Você se esqueceu que não tenho 3 anos? Não me trate como idiota! – James reclamou.

- Tudo bem, admito que estava com o Sirius! Agora largue do meu pé, ok? – Chloe finalmente cedeu.

- Mas isso não é motivo para escândalo, entendeu? – Sirius advertiu.

- _Sabia _que vocês dois estavam juntos!

- James, Lils - Chloe dirigiu-se aos dois, interrompendo aquilo que mais parecia como uma cena de filme trouxa **(N/A: sabem quando fica alternando de uma conversa pra outra, ambas meio que se completando? Então xD) **– Não é nada, entenderam? Nós nos beijamos, e é só. Sem compromissos. Vocês sabem como ele é, nunca se prende a ninguém. E eu também não estou procurando por nenhum namoro sério, então... – ela esclareceu.

- É, é isso. Atração física... – Sirius reforçou.

- Sirius, você nunca vai crescer não? – Lily perguntou.

- E por que fala isso para mim? Ela também tem culpa, não a obriguei a nada – ele apontou Chloe, como uma criancinha.

- Mas ela já namorou sério, e você, pelo que soube, só fica pulando de cama em cama... – a ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Oh não, por favor não comece com aqueles seus discursos que você fazia em Hogwarts quando ficava aborrecida com o James!

Lily levantou os braços em redenção e suspirou alto.

- Então façam o que quiserem, vocês dois. Vamos dançar, James – ela falou, puxando James pela gravata de modo autoritário em direção à pista de dança.

* * *

A noite já havia caído há muito quando James e Lily entraram no apartamento deste, conversando. 

- O casamento foi lindo, e a festa super divertida! – a ruiva falou, com os sapatos na mão e o penteado desfeito.

- Acho que nunca dancei tanto na minha vida – ele comentou, alongando-se.

- O que você não faz por mim, não é? – ela falou, passando os braços pelo pescoço de James.

- Certo, o que não faço por você... – ele murmurou, aproximando-se e beijando-a.

Lily suspirou, aprofundando o beijo dos dois, mas James interrompeu-a.

- Espera. Você está sóbria, não é? Não quero que depois ache que sou um cafajeste que leva donzelas bêbadas e indefesas para a cama.

- Claro que estou! James, passei o dia inteiro com você, só bebi um pouco de champagne e duas taças de vinho!

- Que bom... Eu não agüentaria esperar – ele sorriu maroto, voltando a beijá-la.

Sem separar os lábios, ele ergueu-a no colo e lentamente foi para o quarto. Deitou-a com delicadeza na cama e se pôs ao seu lado, agora beijando seu pescoço.

Lily sentia a pele do pescoço incandescente. James fazia uma trilha de beijos até seu decote, e ela suspirava. Ele parou por um momento, arrancou rapidamente a camisa, e voltou a beijá-la.

- Não sabe o quanto esperei por isso, ruiva – ele murmurou, entre suspiros.

Lily sorriu, tirando o vestido.

- Então aproveite – respondeu, do mesmo jeito.

* * *

**N/A: Oh meu Merlin, oh meu Merlin, não acredito que estou tendo a coragem de postar essa merdinha de capítulo... Gente, eu juro que não to me fazendo, eu odiei esse capítulo! Mas eu simplesmente fiquei com um peso na consciência maior do que já estava quando uma leitora veio me perguntar, no orkut, quando eu iria atualizar. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas daqui pro fim do ano a tendência é só piorar, porque a minha escola ta me matando, tem a primeira etapa do PAS no começo de dezembro, e eu to ficando até estressada. Mas eu sei que seria muita falta de consideração com leitoras tão fofas, então resolvi postar logo. Desculpem-me por qualquer dano ou desapontamento que este último capítulo (sim, é o último, mas vai ter epílogo ainda) possa ter vindo a causar. Adoro vocês, as respostas às reviews devem estar nas suas caixas de email! o/**

**Beijinhos,  
Litxa**

sassah potter: heey. Bem, a Lily e o James estão juntos agora! hehe, tu comentou duas vezes! xD


End file.
